Ce qu'il reste de moi
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: 806. Les Limpians, entités surnaturelles se faisant appeler les Tout-Puissants, manipulent l'esprit du Docteur qui s'en doute un peu. Pour épargner Clara, il se rend sur Velquesh espérant l'aide de Jack et River mais ces derniers le snobent, lui reprochant son attitude désinvolte envers eux. Sera-t-il seul face à ces nouveaux ennemis ? S8 alternat, suite de "From Vegas with love".
1. C1 : Un foutu Seigneur du Temps arrogant

_Bonjour amis lecteurs !_

_Pour ceux qui ont aimé mon **"From Vegas with love"**, cette fic risque d'être une bonne nouvelle car il s'agit d'une petite suite qui s'étend environ sur 48h. __Pendant que je publiais Vegas, certains personnages insidieux et très sûrs de leur statut régalien auprès de moi, sont revenus me hanter avec insistance, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas tout dit, réclamant une augmentation de chapitres... Des scènes faisaient le siège de mon esprit et je les ai écrites parce qu'elles m'empêchaient d'embrayer sur le projet suivant...  
__Pour les lier entre elles, j'ai tout de même essayé d'insérer un scénario minimaliste qui aille dans le sens de ma saison, notamment avec l'épisode qui précède tout juste ("**Duane"**). Mais c'est fondamentalement une side-story dans l'univers de Velquesh qui est ma propre création. Sinon, Doctor Who (et tout le toutim) appartient à la BBC et à ses auteurs._

_Soyez avertis que, sur le fond, cette fic développe des thèmes un peu plus sombres que d'habitude._

_.°._

Si vous avez manqué le début du spin-off :

Au 51e siècle, sur la planète rétrofuturiste Velquesh, située dans le système de Portabaal, Jack Harkness et River Song (revenue difficilement d'entre les morts avec l'aide du Docteur) se sont rencontrés et s'apprécient suffisamment pour s'être associés à Guernö, dans une petite agence de détectives baptisée "H&amp;S Investigations".  
Jusqu'au grave accident qui a désassemblé le Clone de Chair de River, ils comptaient y vivre quelques années au calme, et partageaient une colocation avec la jeune chanteuse Amy-Leigh Watts, enceinte de six mois, que River avait pris sous son aile.  
Jack a également retrouvé une vieille connaissance, à savoir John Hart, avec lequel il a réentamé assez vite une relation sincère mais prudente. Ayant beaucoup changé et souffert l'un comme l'autre, ils hésitent à déclarer leurs sentiments profonds qui de bien des façons, cassent l'ancienne image qu'ils avaient d'eux-mêmes.

De son côté, bien qu'il l'aime toujours sans le dire, le Docteur a décidé de rendre sa liberté à River et elle se voit courtisée par de nombreux hommes, le plus beau parti étant Quentin Cormack, un jeune industriel dont l'entreprise est spécialisée dans l'ingénierie robotique et les prothèses médicales. Le jeune frère de Quentin, Matthew est également le petit-ami d'Amy-Leigh.  
Entré dans le collimateur de nouveaux ennemis qui ont pour bu déclaré de "jouer" avec lui au sein de la grande partie d'échecs cosmique qu'ils désignent mystérieusement sous le nom de "Jeu de Duane", le Docteur essaie d'obtenir de l'aide de ses deux plus aimants anciens compagnons, mais ceux-ci n'ont pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche, bien décidés à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas opportunément se servir d'eux à sa guise, sans se soucier de leurs sentiments.

.°.

* * *

**CE QUI RESTE DE MOI**

_Fanfic Doctor Who – Saison 8 alternative Ep. 8.06_

_Par OldGirl Nora Arlani | FanFiction . net_

**.°.**

_I have no armour left. You've stripped it from me.  
Whatever is left of me - whatever is left of me - whatever I am - I'm yours._

James Bond – Casino Royale 2006

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Les stores de bois baissés filtraient la lumière. Trop souvent sans doute pour que la plante aux feuilles ternies posée sur un classeur métallique derrière Jack reçoive assez de soleil… Ou bien était-ce seulement qu'elle était à l'unisson de l'humeur de son propriétaire ? Son bureau était couvert de papiers, des notes principalement, qu'il regardait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux demandent grâce. Aussi quand il vit la silhouette noire du Docteur debout dans le vestibule, crut-il d'abord à une légère hallucination pour avoir un peu trop forcé.

Parce qu'il avait espéré en vain sa venue, Jack était presque surpris de le voir à présent. Il comprenait que le Docteur ne se soit pas déplacé pour quelque chose qui l'aurait concerné _lui, _Jack personnellement. Mais pour la disparition tragique de River, c'était déjà plus difficile à encaisser. Il l'avait souvent taquinée quand elle se laissait parfois aller à évoquer avec une note d'amertume le « divorce » – elle employait toujours le mot avec des guillemets perceptibles – de leur couple de monstres sacrés façon Taylor-Burton. Mais force était de constater que le Docteur n'avait fait montre d'aucune précipitation. Zorro était arrivé sans se presser.

Comme il n'était pas encore très familiarisé avec cette nouvelle incarnation, il l'avait reçu comme un client. Il s'était levé, lui avait serré la main, avait fait un peu de place sur le bureau devant lui, en reformant des piles de papiers qu'il poussa de côté, tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un signe. Il s'était croisé les mains et avait demandé alors de son ton le plus aimable et le plus glacial à la fois, ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

Le Docteur considéra son ancien compagnon et sa froideur polie, en se disant qu'il avait sans doute bien mérité ça.

— Jack, je venais pour complètement autre chose quand j'ai appris par le robot de Cormack que River avait eu un accident…

— C'est exact, répondit laconiquement le Capitaine. Pas moyen de vous prévenir, évidemment. Je suppose que vous accepterez mes condoléances pour la perte de votre femme…

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux pendant un long moment qui permit au Docteur de mesurer combien Jack avait l'air de lui en vouloir de n'être pas accouru aussitôt. C'était d'autant plus déstabilisant qu'il était plus ou moins venu lui réclamer des comptes.  
Durant le temps de leur face à face muet, il réalisait aussi que derrière le masque de l'homme vénal et passablement lubrique qu'il portait tout le temps, Jack lui restait somme toute assez mystérieux. Quand il n'avait pas à lui demander de se taire pour leur épargner ses blagues salaces, qu'avait-il à lui dire ?

Il essaya avec ce qui pouvait sans doute être considéré comme assez une bonne nouvelle :

— River n'est pas morte.

.°.

JACK HARKNESS

Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Cet animal avait le culot de se pointer pratiquement un mois après le drame et il venait de comprendre pourquoi ! Tout bonnement parce qu'il avait dû estimer que la situation n'était ni grave ni urgente… Puisqu'elle n'était « pas morte », il pouvait certainement continuer à vaquer à ce qu'il avait à faire ! Cela avait le don de l'énerver.  
Pour s'apaiser, il chercha automatiquement quelque chose qui ne se trouvait pas là près du Docteur : sa petite compagne du moment, qui _elle_ se serait montrée certainement plus gentille…

— Où est Clara ? demanda abruptement le Capitaine d'un ton soupçonneux. Je veux dire, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous ?

— Chez elle. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Nous venions de rentrer d'une mission assez éprouvante quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé ici.

— Quel genre de mission pouvait vous paraître plus importante que de venir sauver votre femme ? C'est une vraie question, je suis curieux d'entendre la réponse qui ne manquera pas d'être édifiante…

Le Docteur se leva et posa ses deux poings sur la table, fourbissant ses deux sourcils de combat et il dit nettement :

— Je n'aime pas le jugement que j'entends dans votre ton, Jack. Et je n'aime pas non plus ce genre de discussions qui me font perdre patience.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et se demanda ce qu'il avait jamais pu trouver à ce type franchement désagréable. Il sourit pour masquer un peu sa déception et se retrancha derrière un professionnalisme bien rôdé.

— C'est vous qui avez franchi cette porte… Que vouliez-vous ? Certainement pas mon aide, si j'en crois votre attitude !

Le Docteur se redressa et mit la main dans la poche interne de son veston soutaché de rouge.

— J'avais une lettre à vous faire lire. Je voulais votre avis dessus.

Le Capitaine le dévisagea d'un air totalement perdu.  
Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait été évident rien qu'à voir sa mine défaite, qu'il se fichait totalement de tout, excepté de son chagrin d'avoir perdu River. Et que la seule chose qu'il voulait entendre sortir des lèvres du Doc, c'était «_ Je vais vous aider à la faire revenir »_, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Mais le Docteur, lui, n'était pas comme ça ! Oh non. Il se pointait les mains dans les poches, avec à peine un bonjour et puis : _« Oh tiens ! River n'est pas morte, maintenant lis-moi ça »._

— C'est quoi cette lettre ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le temps pour ça…

Le Docteur sortit les feuillets d'une enveloppe à peine moins fatiguée que lui et puis les lui tendit avec une inexplicable lueur dans le regard.

— C'est une lettre « d'amour ». Je pense que vous reconnaîtrez l'écriture…

— Allons bon ! Je ne suis pas graphologue ! laissa tomber Jack avec une touche d'agacement. Mais si quelqu'un arrive à vous aimer en ce moment, je serais quand même bien curieux de lire ça…

En entendant ces mots, Amy-Leigh qui venait d'entrer dans le vestibule parce qu'elle venait aider Jack à tenir son standard téléphonique, laissa tomber le sac qu'elle portait avec un bruit fracassant.

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Harkness lâcha la lettre dont les feuilles glissèrent doucement sur son bureau et fut instantanément auprès de sa jeune colocataire blonde. Ses traits étaient tirés sous le coup d'une douleur poignante et elle se tenait le ventre.

— Amy chérie, est-ce que ça va ? demandait-il avec douceur.

— Oui, oui, je suis désolée, dit-elle en inspirant plusieurs fois rapidement. J'ai eu un spasme en entrant, ça va mieux maintenant…

Jack voulut la porter pour l'installer sur le canapé gris vert du bureau de River mais la jeune mère protesta qu'elle n'avait pas de jambe cassée et qu'elle était trop lourde pour être portée ; le Capitaine rétorqua qu'il n'écoutait pas ces sornettes. Apparemment oublieux de la présence du Docteur, il installait la blonde enfant délicatement sur le sofa.

S'asseyant familièrement tout près d'elle, il posa une main précautionneuse sur son ventre arrondi en demandant si le bébé allait bien. De l'autre, il tira un plaid replié sur un accoudoir pour le déployer sur elle, avant d'embrasser tendrement sa bouche d'un bref baiser… sous le regard abasourdi de leur unique spectateur mécontent et impatienté.

Quelque chose en lui se révoltait à le voir si heureux auprès de la jeune femme blonde, fier comme un coq, et se comportant presque comme si l'enfant était de lui. C'était ridicule et tellement hors de propos qu'il ait l'air si concerné… Le Docteur serra les mâchoires, perturbé de constater qu'il éprouvait autant de ressentiment. Il aurait compris s'il s'était agi de Hart qu'il détestait cordialement, mais Jack ?  
Jack l'énervait, l'impatientait, le contrariait presque toujours, le décevait souvent… Mais ce qu'il ressentait là… c'était comme si quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel avait eu lieu entre eux deux.

La curiosité naturelle du Seigneur du Temps regimbait. Bien sûr, il y avait eu ce vilain petit tour du Zygon qu'il avait rencontré récemment. _« L'ironie de tout cela, c'est que c'est moi qui vous aime le plus, Docteur_, avait dit le jeune Kelpie en prenant les traits de Jack._ Et je suis si mal payé de retour_ ».

— Repose-toi un instant. J'étais en rendez-vous avec le grand hibou qui me foudroie du regard, chuchotait Jack d'une voix insupportablement caressante et paternaliste à la fois. Tu te souviens de lui ?

— Un peu. C'est censé être lui, l'ancien mari de River ?

— Tout juste.

— C'est pour le faire enrager que tu viens de m'embrasser ? s'enquit-elle sur le même ton.

— Oui, j'offre de faire la vaisselle toute la semaine pour faire pénitence… si tu n'en parles pas à Matthew.

— Tu feras la vaisselle _et_ j'en parlerai à Matthew. C'est quoi cette histoire de lettre d'amour ?

Jack sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Justement il faudrait que j'aille voir…

Amy-Leigh acquiesça en lui disant qu'il pouvait la laisser, mais dès qu'il lui tourna le dos, elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle avait mal au ventre et peur que quelque chose se passe de travers avec sa grossesse. Cela le Docteur le voyait mais pas Jack.

.°.

Le Capitaine daigna enfin revenir à son bureau avec une lenteur calculée. « Il y a des choses plus importantes que vous dans ma vie » disait son attitude. Tellement puéril. Il reprit le courrier. Il alluma sa lampe de bureau et chaussa une paire de lunettes avant d'approcher les feuilles pour mieux les lire.

— Vous avez besoin de lunettes maintenant ? s'étonna le Docteur.

— Oui, ça casse un peu le mythe, c'est sûr… Mais personne ne me regarde en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?…

— Lisez, plutôt ! Je crois qu'il y a des éléments qui vous intéresseront, répondit le Docteur en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réagir aux provocations de son ancien compagnon.

_« Salut Docteur !  
Voilà un bon bail que je ne vous ai plus revu maintenant. Je pense bien que ce n'était pas parti pour s'améliorer bientôt, parce que mon dernier souvenir avant d'avoir été parachuté ici, c'était d'avoir été tué. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre patient, particulièrement quand il est question de moi, alors je vais vous la faire courte... »__**[1]**__._

Jack parcourut les quelques pages avec un air incrédule et vaguement amusé. Puis il les replia et les tendit au Docteur avant d'ôter ses verres.

— Merci. C'est une lecture très intéressante et très divertissante. C'est vous qui l'avez écrite ?

Le Seigneur du Temps sursauta et le regardant avec une certaine stupéfaction.

— Moi ? Je pense plutôt bien que c'est vous, d'après la signature.

— Non. C'est un faux ! répondit Jack avec un peu de distance. L'écriture est bien imitée, c'est vrai. Mais le style ! Je n'écris pas comme ça. J'ai rédigé des centaines de rapports et j'ose croire que ma syntaxe et mon vocabulaire sont d'un meilleur niveau... Où l'avez-vous eue, sans indiscrétion ?

— Je l'ai trouvée dans ma poche à côté d'une autre, sans aucun souvenir de l'y avoir mise.

— Sans doute quelqu'un qui aura voulu vous faire une mauvaise blague. Si vous avez besoin de l'entendre, je n'ai jamais écrit un mot de tout ceci !… Et si vous considérez qu'on s'est vus dix minutes il y a des mois, et encore moins que ça, il y a plus de vingt ans… vous comprendrez mon point de vue. En plus, je crois que je me rappellerais si vous m'aviez laissé mettre les mains dans vos poches… Non, une seule conclusion s'impose !

— Vous pensez donc qu'il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans ? Et vous soutenez que vous n'auriez rien pu dire de ce qui y figure ? insista le Seigneur du Temps en le toisant de ses yeux perçants.

Jack se leva en soupirant.

— Doc, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre précieux temps, ni le mien non plus. Cette lettre est pleine d'invraisemblances et il s'y trouve une quantité de choses que je ne vous aurais _jamais_ dites, même en admettant que des circonstances similaires se soient présentées.

— Vous ne pensez donc pas que je sois un « foutu Seigneur du Temps arrogant » ?

Jack sourit à pleines dents en hochant vigoureusement la tête plusieurs fois.

— Ah si ! Là je reconnais que ce n'est pas tombé loin…

— Et quoi d'autre ?

Le Capitaine décida d'être franc.

— Docteur, je sais bien que les sentiments ridicules qui agitent les _primates stupides_ que nous sommes vous ennuient. C'est bien pour ça que jamais je ne vous parlerais de ce que je ressens. Ni pour vous, ni pour quiconque. Ce serait en pure perte... Allons, reconnaissez plutôt que vous vous fichez de mon opinion, vous voulez juste savoir si je sais quelque chose sur cette fable-là... Y aurait-il un univers où vous n'existez pas ? Question purement spéculative et sans intérêt. Il n'y a ici aucun détail utile ou exploitable. Des « mecs » qui n'ont pas de nom. Aucune localisation. Pas d'époque précise… Rien du tout. C'est juste un peu de littérature et… pas très bonne, de surcroît. Jetez ça et n'y pensez plus.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez affronté une créature qui a failli vous tuer ?

— Un grand truc moche, cornu et gris, et après ?

— Pourquoi pensiez-vous que vous n'alliez pas vous en sortir ?

Jack se croisa les bras et répondit posément :

— Parce que Gwen a veillé mon cadavre pendant pratiquement deux semaines.

— Et comment vous l'avez eu au final ?

— Gwen ? Je ne l'ai jamais eue… Non c'est bon, je plaisante ! Je n'en sais foutre rien de comment j'ai eu ce bestiau ! Je me souviens d'une lumière et puis j'ai perdu conscience.

— Jack, faites un effort ! J'ai l'impression que c'est très important.

— C'est que ce n'est pas exactement un souvenir _récent_… vous voyez ?

Le Docteur se mordit un ongle en le regardant de travers, l'air de réfléchir à ses options. Si le Jack d'aujourd'hui lui en voulait trop pour l'aider, peut-être qu'une version plus jeune se montrerait plus conciliante ?

— C'était quand ? Je pourrais peut-être aller leur demander…

— Gare au paradoxe… A l'époque vous aviez un sens du timing à peine meilleur. Vous êtes venu juste après.

— Quoi ?

— Si, avec Martha, faire le plein sur la faille de Cardiff.

_Avec Martha ?_ Quand le Tardis avait fui Jack jusqu'à la fin de l'univers ? Quand ils y avaient retrouvé le Maître sous l'identité du Professeur Yana ? Ah, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas su ?  
Bien sûr la réponse était simple : parce qu'il ne l'avait pas demandé ! Il se souvenait bien de la façon dont il avait accueilli son ancien compagnon. La façon dont il lui avait demandé plus tard s'il avait envie de mourir, alors qu'il mettait son immortelle carcasse en danger pour sauver les derniers vestiges de l'humanité…

— Et vous sortiez de _ça_ quand vous avez agrippé le Tardis ! Pourquoi n'aviez-vous rien dit ?

— J'ai expliqué ça il y a cinq minutes.

Le Docteur le considéra de ses yeux de glace. L'aberration temporelle était si forte autour du Capitaine qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas reculer de plusieurs pas jusqu'à la porte… Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il croisa les doigts, tapotant nerveusement avec ses deux index.

— Si… je revenais à un moment où je vous dérangeais moins, accepteriez-vous de me parler de cette créature ? Vous auriez le temps de rassembler quelques souvenirs…

— Pourquoi le ferais-je, Docteur ?

— Parce que je suis votre ami.

— Uniquement quand ça vous arrange.

— Ok, alors parce que je vous dirai où est River.

.°.

* * *

JACK HARKNESS

Il ne resta pas longtemps à rêvasser seul à son bureau après le départ du Docteur. D'abord parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec un client dans la demi-heure, ensuite parce qu'il n'aimait pas laisser Amy-Leigh seule. Depuis que River était morte, ou absente seulement, si ce satané Docteur disait la vérité, il avait l'impression que c'était à lui de veiller sur la jeune fille.

Il retourna la voir. Elle attendait sagement mais un pli soucieux barrait son front. Elle le chassa dès qu'elle le vit. Il s'assit près d'elle en se laissant aller sur le dossier du sofa.

— Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé on dirait ? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

— Tu nous écoutais ?

— Oui. Mais je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, admit-elle volontiers. Pourquoi ce vieil homme étrange au regard dur voulait-il te montrer une lettre d'amour ?

— Il pensait que je l'avais écrite.

— Qui l'a fait si ce n'est pas toi ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais c'est… quelqu'un qui me connait un peu trop bien !

— Tu ne vas pas quitter John pour celui-là, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? s'amusa-t-il.

— Tu es déprimé depuis que tu t'es disputé avec lui… Tu restes dormir à la maison même quand il est en ville. Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul en ce moment. Il faut que tu réconcilies avec lui !

— Johnny Boy peut être assez têtu quand il veut... Nous avons des façons différentes de gérer la disparition de River. Pour l'instant, il est très en colère. Et je dois avouer qu'il ne m'est pas d'un très grand réconfort quand il est comme ça.

— Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ce soir au club où l'on peut chanter avec Matt et moi ? Je chanterai pour toi.

— Tu as envie que je drague ton petit-ami toute la soirée pendant que tu seras occupée sur scène ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Ne t'en avise pas. Tu serais obligé de faire la lessive pendant un mois !

Il sourit à cette perspective. Sans grande culpabilité, il laissa errer son regard sur ses courbes arrondies par la maternité. Elle était magnifique et il se sentait horriblement seul et triste. A la vérité, il aurait bien volontiers échangé trois mois de corvées, contre une petite heure de chaleur humaine, serré dans les bras tendres d'une amie qui aurait bien voulu se montrer douce et compatissante… Plus jeune, il aurait sans doute essayé de l'amadouer pour qu'elle en vienne à accepter ce marché, mais il avait arrêté d'être complètement égoïste depuis un bon moment maintenant.

— Merci pour l'invitation mais non, déclina-t-il en tâchant de se reprendre. Vous êtes tous les deux jeunes et amoureux. Je ne serais pas un joyeux compagnon pour vous ce soir. Et puis, je vois un nouveau client potentiel dans quelques minutes. Si ça se trouve, j'aurai du travail.

Elle eut une petite moue dubitative avant de reprendre, apparemment pas décidée à essuyer un refus.

— Jack ? Le vieil homme n'a-t-il pas laissé entendre que River était vivante ?

— Si.

— Alors Otto avait raison… Mais dans ce cas où est-elle ?

— Je n'ai pas accès aux projets ultrasecrets du labo de CIS, moi ! Si c'était le cas, j'en saurais sûrement plus à ce sujet ! dit-il en se levant.

Elle l'imita puis se dirigea vers le bureau de River dont elle tira la chaise pour s'y installer avec précaution, une main soutenant son ventre.

— Et plutôt que de « draguer » _mon_ Matthew, ne pourrais-tu pas lui poser plutôt des questions sur ce qu'il sait ? Il est très proche de son frère. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Quentin travaille sur un nouveau projet presque jour et nuit, et ça a commencé pile quand River a disparu… C'est toi l'enquêteur. Ça ne t'a pas frappé ?

Jack, qui allait sortir pour regagner son propre bureau à côté, se retourna lentement. Il prit appui sur une jambe en penchant la tête vers elle, les yeux plissés avec la mine comique d'un intérêt très mal déguisé.

— Là, tu en as trop dit où pas assez… Que sais-tu de ça ?

— Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu me voles mon petit-ami mais j'aimerais mieux que tu viennes quand même ce soir au lieu de rester à boire tout seul à la maison, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Matt m'a dit que Quentin nous rejoindrait peut-être un peu plus tard et que ce serait un genre de petite victoire. Car son frère a une mine presque aussi atroce que la tienne et un air fiévreux que je ne lui ai jamais vu. A quoi travaille-t-il d'arrache-pied depuis tout ce temps ? Matt me dit que c'est sur un second prototype de robot, très bien. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se passe pas au labo du CIS, avec toute l'équipe habituelle ?

— Ma mine horrible ne sera rien à côté de celle de Cormack senior, si je découvre qu'il m'a caché que River est en vie ! Et je vais même te dire mieux, il ferait bien de planquer ses fesses si jamais John venait à l'apprendre !

Elle soupira avec une moue légèrement dépitée :

— Vous êtes vraiment _tous_ après elle…

— Oh-oh… Amy-Leigh Watts ! Détecterais-je une petite trace de jalousie dans cette remarque ?

— Comment pourrais-je ? A côté d'elle, je me fais l'effet d'être une baleine !

— Hem, si tu veux un point de vue masculin là-dessus, je crois que tu es plus près de la sirène que de la baleine ! Tu n'as rien à envier à River, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

— Oh allons ! fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. River a tellement plus que moi ! Tout le monde la trouve géniale et intéressante. Quand elle apparaît tous les hommes la dévorent des yeux. Et elle se comporte comme si elle était une sorte de reine et que vous étiez tous ses sujets, prêts à se jeter à ses pieds et faire la moindre chose qu'elle pourrait vous demander !

— C'est vraiment trop mignon de te voir jalouse, commenta-t-il avec un sourire en tournant la tête car il venait d'entendre l'ascenseur qui devait amener son client descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

— Même absente, elle a du pouvoir sur vous…

— Et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un air taquin.

— Non !

— Ah, dans ce cas il faudrait vraiment que j'aie une petite conversation privée avec Matthew ce soir…

Elle secoua la tête, soudain butée et le visage aussi fermé qu'une enfant boudeuse et inquiète à la fois.

— Non, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu lui parles !

— Ma chère petite, puisqu'il est ton petit-ami officiel, c'est pourtant donc bien à lui qu'il revient de faire de toi une femme épanouie… Le pouvoir de River réside dans la combinaison particulière de la confiance qu'elle a dans sa propre féminité, son expérience, et sa capacité à nous laisser entendre sans détour qu'elle pourrait être à la fois très généreuse et très… accessible.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Lorsqu'elle s'adresse à nous, je veux dire aux hommes, indépendamment de ce qu'elle dit factuellement, nous entendons qu'elle nous fait un certain nombre de promesses en sous-titres.

— Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

L'œil de Jack était allumé et brillant et la façon dont il la regardait la rendait nerveuse, agacée et troublée à la fois. Quelque chose lui disait que ce regard était celui qu'un homme adresse à une femme qu'il trouve désirable. Mais comment pouvait-il oser la regarder ainsi alors qu'elle était fiancée ? Elle frissonna, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de noter.

— Sans doute parce qu'elle trouve agréable d'être traitée « en reine » et que nous soyons ses sujets.

— Pourquoi ne la détestez-vous pas de faire cela ?

Il arbora un large sourire d'excuse pour prévenir :

— Mon client est là. Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, j'espère...

Et à la façon dont il dit cela, cette façon parfaitement anodine d'énoncer une situation banale de la vie quotidienne, comme l'arrivée d'un client, et d'y mettre tout un arrière-plan invisible qui témoignait du plaisir anticipé d'avoir encore ce genre de conversation avec elle, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire au sujet de River et de ses « sous-titres ». Il venait juste de lui en donner la démonstration.

Il entendit le faible soupir qu'elle poussa : tremblant, avide et frustré… Et pendant quelques brèves secondes électrisantes, il se sentit vraiment bêtement glorieux de pouvoir encore susciter cela chez une femme aussi jeune et aussi belle.

.°.

* * *

[1] L'intégralité de la lettre_ (qui vaut le détour)_ figure au chapitre 5 de la nouvelle « Règles et principes de base du grand jeu de Duane »,_ par moi-même et pas comme je l'ai faussement indiqué alors par Luke Harmond, à moins qu'on ne veuille considérer que je suis Luke Harmond, et Melody Malone par dessus le marché, qui était censée avoir écrit Vegas..._


	2. C2 : La blonde se rebiffe

**CHAPITRE II**

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, les Velquashis du 51e siècle ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'était un karaoké. Du coup, lorsqu'il avait lancé l'idée dans une soirée mondaine où il espérait récupérer des clients, Jack n'aurait jamais espéré être à l'origine d'une telle mode. Un jeune audacieux bleuté nommé Dorian ou Dorium quelque chose, avait lancé un club sur ce thème – ce que tout le monde trouvait très décadent, puisque n'importe qui pouvait venir y chanter et pas seulement des professionnels.

Du fait de son ouverture récente et de la nouveauté qu'il représentait, le club était bondé ce soir-là. Il y avait plusieurs petites salles où l'on pouvait chanter, mais Dorian avait été assez malin pour y prévoir les options habituelles : bars, pistes de danse, salons privés et _tutti quanti_… Jack se fraya un chemin parmi les corps des danseurs, dans une pénombre déchirée par des éclairs frénétiques aux tons acidulés qui devaient faire le cauchemar des épileptiques. Il gagna les salles de karaoké pour y tâcher d'y retrouver Amy-Leigh et son chevalier servant.

Il les trouva dans la troisième salle, en train de rire et d'applaudir quelqu'un qui massacrait de bon coeur _Strangers in the night_. Il leur tapa sur l'épaule pour signaler qu'il était là, embrassa Amy d'un très chaste baiser sur la joue, serra la main de Matt Cormack et leur petit groupe se fit une place à une table pas trop proche de la scène. Amy portait une robe à franges lamée relativement courte qui dévoilait ses jambes assez haut et moulait très agréablement le reste de sa silhouette. Le contraste entre son ventre de future mère, son petit bandeau dans les cheveux pourvu d'une grosse fleur et l'aspect sexy de sa tenue était parfait.

Manifestement, ça fonctionnait en tous cas très bien sur le jeune Cormack qui la couvait des yeux, ce qui réussit à attendrir le Capitaine. Il commandèrent chacun à boire (rien d'alcoolisé pour Amy toutefois) puis elle se leva pour aller s'enregistrer pour un prochain passage, les laissant seuls tous les deux admirer avec fascination le mouvement des franges danser autour d'elle à chacun de ses pas prudents sur talons-aiguilles. Bon sang, elle apprenait vite !

Matthew surprit le regard du détective sur sa fiancée et Jack tourna prudemment aussitôt son attention sur le jeune homme. Sous des cheveux châtains, brillaient deux yeux gris verts intelligents qui devaient être l'un de ses meilleurs atouts. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'une beauté renversante, ses traits peu classiques s'éclairaient souvent d'une expression chaleureuse qui transformait suffisamment son visage pour lui conférer un certain charisme. Ce devait être d'ailleurs la marque de fabrique des deux frères, car son aîné était du même genre, quoique plus brun et nanti de traits plus réguliers.

— Vous êtes venu finalement ? questionna le jeune homme pour ne pas laisser s'installer le silence entre eux.

— Amy a insisté, répondit Jack avec une petite grimace, et au bout d'un moment, j'ai été à court d'arguments. Je ne vous ennuierai pas longtemps, rassurez-vous. D'ici à ce qu'elle revienne, je trouverai un prétexte pour décamper, alors elle sera toute à vous.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit monter sur scène et le karaoké entama les premières notes de _Fever_.

« _Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me, I got a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever  
When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning, fever all through the night… »_

Jack avala une gorgée d'alcool et sourit au jeune homme en donnant un léger coup de tête en direction de la jeune chanteuse.

— J'espère que vous recevez son message cinq sur cinq…

— Pas sûr qu'il soit pour moi, répondit Matthew avec un sourire ambigu. _Moi_, je ne l'ai pas encore embrassée aujourd'hui.

— Ah-ha. Elle vous l'a dit !… Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas très malin de ma part.

Matthew le scruta posément avec une sorte de curiosité directe et saine.

— Là normalement, vous auriez dû placer une phrase du genre_ « Et ça n'arrivera plus »_… l'avertit-il.

— Ah oui vous avez raison ! Ici, ça doit être un genre de _sacrilège_… Là d'où je viens, ce genre de témoignage d'affection n'a pas la même portée. On n'en fait pas toute une affaire.

— Justement, c'est où « d'où vous venez » ?

— J'ai grandi dans une colonie humaine remarquablement pauvre. Du sable à perte de vue... J'ai perdu jeune ma famille au cours d'une invasion de ces territoires. Mon histoire d'orphelin n'a pas grand intérêt.

— Vous m'en direz tant !

— Et la vôtre ?

— Mes parents étaient riches. Ils sont morts quand j'étais petit. Deux ans plus tard, j'ai eu un terrible accident où j'ai perdu mes jambes.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

— J'étais turbulent… Je jouais près d'une machine agricole. J'ai glissé, je suis tombé, la machine m'a happé. Mes jambes ont été déchiquetées. C'était très très moche.

— Toutes les jambes ? s'enquit Jack avec un soudain intérêt.

Matthew se mit à rire.

— Vous êtes si direct !… et c'est si rare à Guernö ! Vous voulez savoir jusqu'où je suis amputé et si je suis impuissant, n'est-ce pas ? Puis-je vous rappeler qu'anatomiquement la _jambe_ s'étend de la cheville au genou ?

— Vous le pouvez. Mais n'espérez pas m'apprendre quelque chose, car l'anatomie est un sujet qui me passionne depuis longtemps… Je me demandais si ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'Amy et vous n'ayez pas encore…

— Non, ça a un rapport avec mon _éducation_. Et un peu avec la vanité, admit-il avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

— La vanité ? s'étonna Jack. Expliquez-moi ça.

— Amy a de très belles jambes avec lesquelles il est difficile de rivaliser... En fait, je vais recevoir mes nouvelles prothèses sous peu. Plus « normales », plus réalistes… Je suis habitué à mon aspect depuis l'enfance, mais je voudrais être plus présentable pour elle. J'imagine que ça pourrait être aussi moins intimidant.

— ça se comprend. Mais si j'étais vous, je n'attendrais pas trop longtemps. Si vous n'avez pas de projets pour ce soir, je crois qu'elle apprécierait de s'entendre de dire que vous la trouvez belle et désirable.

— Et un seul de vos baisers peut procurer cet effet miraculeux ? répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin légèrement amer.

Jack se mit à rire.

— Non, ça n'a rien à voir. En discutant avec elle, j'ai réalisé qu'elle se sentait très infériorisée par rapport à River et sans doute jalouse de l'attention que cette dernière suscite auprès des autres hommes qu'elle connaît.

— Qui sont ces autres hommes qu'elle connait ? demanda Matthew avec un regard plus aigu.

— Ce n'est pas ça le problème, éluda le Capitaine. Le problème, c'est qu'elle pense qu'elle ne pourra jamais devenir une femme tant que l'ombre de River pèsera sur elle. Actuellement, elle n'a qu'une façon de procéder pour tenter de découvrir l'origine de ce « mystérieux » pouvoir : tenter de l'imiter. Vous avez vu le résultat ce soir… Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas forcément bien armé ces derniers temps pour résister à la façon dont elle me regarde sous ses longues paupières à demi closes, en ayant l'air de penser que je ne suis pas encore trop mal pour mon âge…

Matthew se mit à rire à son tour mais sans chaleur cette fois, en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité.

— Vous êtes impayable ! A vous entendre, ma petite amie vous harcèlerait de ses beaux yeux gris troublés et de son innocence légèrement cruelle de jeune vierge fascinée par l'aura du grand mâle triste. Vous profitez de la situation alors qu'elle ne sait pas repousser vos baisers furtifs et vos mains « affectueuses »… et ça va être de ma faute !

— Matthew, ne le prenez pas ainsi. Je voulais juste vous dire que je croyais qu'elle pouvait être prête à faire évoluer votre relation. Rien d'autre. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser comme promis. J'ai reconnu quelqu'un au bar que je vais aller saluer et puis je vais rentrer.

.°.

Plus tard, Matthew aperçut son frère approcher dans la foule bigarrée. Bien plus élégant que ces derniers temps, il avait l'air enfin coiffé et rasé de près, sanglé dans un sombre costume chic. A son bras, une grande brune aux yeux jaunes, l'air exotique, contrastait dans une mini robe trapèze blanche, portée sur de très longues bottes du même ton. Il leur fit signe pour qu'ils les rejoignent.

Pour une raison inconnue, la femme au bras de Quentin lui semblait vaguement familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vue. Il serra son frère contre lui un instant, et Amy-Leigh lui accorda une bise. Elle était assez contrariée et il était heureux de l'arrivée de son frère qui changerait peut-être son humeur.

Quentin consulta la grande brune du regard, comme s'il lui posait une question muette à laquelle elle répondit par l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête.

— Wao ! Votre numéro est bien rodé ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu nous présenterais ta nouvelle amie ? Il me semble que je l'ai déjà vue quelque part…

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait une « nouvelle » amie, prévint l'ainé avec un sourire.

— Hum, fit la femme, je crains de n'être rien de mieux que son dernier projet…

— Allons bon, répondit-il dépité. Je lui consacre presque tout mon temps depuis des semaines… Amy, Matthew, voici River qui est aux commandes de l'hôtesse synthétique de chez Transmat System !

— Garantie sans chair et sans os ! commenta-t-elle avec humour. Quentin a été assez aimable pour essayer de me rendre supportable cette poupée que j'ai empruntée chez Transmat. Il a travaillé comme un forçat. Voilà plusieurs jours que j'essaie de le convaincre de sortir prendre l'air et de reprendre figure humaine…

Matthew esquissa un sourire et inclina la tête.

— Je suis ravi de savoir que vous allez bien mieux que ce que nous croyions tous…

— Et moi, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin une robe sur le dos ! Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez envisager ce que c'est d'être immobilisée nue sur une table des jours durant, pendant que monsieur bricole sous le capot…

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire féroce pendant que les pommettes de Quentin rosissaient légèrement.

— Tu es restée enfermée chez lui pendant tout ce temps ?! fit Amy en fronçant les sourcils.

River opina vigoureusement.

— Contente de voir que toi aussi, tu trouves ça inadmissible ! Merci ! Enfin un peu de soutien…

Incertaine, Amy fronça les sourcils mais finit par comprendre que c'était un jeu entre Quentin et elle. River s'empressa d'ajouter aussitôt :

— Le plus souvent, je suis allée dans le serveur domotique de l'appartement. Principalement au début, quand il fallait trouver comment faire en sorte que je ne souffre pas trop. Ça fait un mal de chien d'être dans ce genre de boîte de conserve… Alors bon, mon autonomie n'est pas au top, et il y a plein de petits désagréments bizarres dont je vous passe les détails, mais enfin je peux sortir un petit peu. C'est agréable de vous revoir tous…

.°.

* * *

RIVER SONG

River jeta les yeux autour d'elle. Pas tout à fait « tous ». Quentin lui avait dit que Jack serait probablement là mais elle ne le voyait nulle part. Elle avait vraiment hâte de lui parler et de lui dire qu'elle allait… presque bien. Peut-être allait-il se montrer un peu plus tard ? Elle s'assit avec eux et ne commanda rien, puisqu'elle ne pouvait ni boire ni manger. Un pur objet conversationnel, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit pourtant spontanément en retrait de la conversation des trois autres. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Amy ne disait presque rien tandis que les deux frères, manifestement contents de se retrouver, bavardaient avec chaleur et animation.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Amy ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à son oreille. Tu es fâchée que Quentin ait gardé le secret ? Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il a pensé échouer plus d'une fois… S'il n'y arrivait pas, c'en était vraiment fini de moi. Même dans cette enveloppe, je ne suis pas stable et malheureusement très loin de pouvoir reprendre une activité normale…

Amy la regarda avec méfiance. C'était déjà assez compliqué pour la jeune femme d'essayer de comprendre que celle qui lui faisait face n'était pas une personne « normale » comme elle l'avait toujours cru, mais un genre d'esprit… Encore un truc que personne n'avait jugé bon de lui dire.

— Je ne peux pas savoir si tu es vraiment River. Ou si tu n'es en fait qu'Oona, le second prototype de CIS dont Matthew me parle parfois.

— Demande-moi quelque chose que seules River et toi connaissez et tu seras fixée…

— Comment ai-je pu concevoir ce bébé ?

River sourit et secoua sa nouvelle tête brune aux longs cheveux lisses.

— Bien essayé, mais ça je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler. Le soir où Matthew t'a embrassée, tu n'as pas voulu qu'on poursuive cette discussion… Mais ça veut dire que tu es toujours intéressée d'apprendre la vérité ?

Amy la regarda, les yeux écarquillés et intenses, comme si c'était l'évidence et qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse en douter.

— J'en ai assez de passer pour une gourde qui ne sait pas comment elle est tombée enceinte ! souffla-t-elle. Je veux savoir. Tout de suite !

River poussa un soupir contrit. Elle supposait que, puisque tout était forcément différent maintenant, elle devait courir le risque qu'Amy lui batte froid en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait. Particulièrement parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se maintenir dans l'enveloppe de l'hôtesse Pryss Avalokiteshvara, et que c'était peut-être alors une des dernières chances d'Amy d'apprendre la vérité sur sa grossesse.

River se pencha vers Quentin pour lui dire qu'elles s'absentaient un instant, tandis qu'Amy se levait d'un bond dans sa robe scintillante, prétextant qu'elle avait une vessie minuscule depuis que le bébé prenait toute la place.

.°.

Elles se rendirent aux toilettes pour dames pour y trouver un peu de tranquillité. Le lieu était plus chic que prévu avec ses mosaïques pourpres et argent aux murs et des miroirs circulaires. Et d'une propreté exemplaire. River s'adossa à une paroi tandis qu'Amy se plantait devant elle, son gros ventre culpabilisateur en avant.

— Alors ? fit-elle impatientée.

— Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal ce soir, remarqua River.

— Je suis énervée. Je me suis disputée avec Matt.

— Comment ? Mais vous vous adorez… Que s'est-il passé ?

— Ce n'est pas le sujet. Je veux savoir comment j'ai eu ce bébé et pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Ça a un rapport avec ta dispute ou pas ?

— Je ne comprends pas.

River précisa sa pensée :

— Est-ce que Matt et toi vous vous êtes disputés à cause de l'origine de cette grossesse ? Est-ce qu'il t'en veut pour ça ?

— Non pas du tout. Je suis fâchée après lui parce qu'il a dit quelque chose à Jack qui l'a fait partir. Je les ai laissés à peine cinq minutes tous les deux, parce que je voulais aller chanter une chanson sur scène et quand je suis revenue, Jack était parti. Et Matthew a dit « Bon débarras » ! Il a aussi dit que je devais déménager dès demain et qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste habiter seule avec lui.

— Ne crois pas que je détourne la conversation mais… est-ce que je peux savoir si Jack aurait dit ou fait quelque chose qui permette d'expliquer la jalousie de ton petit ami ?

— Comment le saurais-je puisque je n'étais pas là quand ils se sont parlé ?

— Ah misère, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce grand animal ?… Donc je ne le verrai pas ce soir… J'aurais pourtant aimé savoir comment allaient les affaires de l'agence…

— Je peux te répondre là-dessus : c'est un peu dur, reconnut la jeune fille. On perd des clients parce qu'on ne peut pas prendre autant de dossiers en ton absence. Parfois quand je n'ai pas de contrats, je l'aide pour faire un peu de paperasse et son standard. Je crois qu'on manque d'argent pour le loyer de la maison et de l'agence. John nous en donne un peu aussi.

— John est encore là ?! ça c'est une surprise… Et d'où il sort cet argent ?

— Jack dit qu'il fait le taxi entre les planètes. Il n'est donc pas souvent là. Maintenant, dis-moi pour mon bébé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu repousses toujours le moment ?

— Parce que tu vas me détester quand tu sauras la vérité. Et aussi j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas comme ça, entre deux portes, dans ce genre d'endroit bruyant et… fréquenté, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'un troupeau de six filles jacassantes entrait dans les toilettes jusque-là relativement calmes.

Amy se croisa les bras, son poids déporté sur une hanche.

— Maintenant, répéta-t-elle fermement.

— Ok, ok, fit River avec un coup d'œil rapide aux filles et en parlant plus bas. C'est de ma faute si tu es enceinte. Je me suis servie de toi exactement comme je me sers de cet androïde... et c'était mal. Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que nos esprits s'étaient trouvés rapprochés à Rusha ? C'était le soir où tu as obtenu la suite mirobolante du Vegas… Ce soir-là, tu t'es endormie après ton bain et ton dîner.

— Comment sais-tu cela ?

— J'étais cachée à l'intérieur de toi et tu n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

— Comment cela « cachée » ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

— Amy, à ce moment là, j'étais comme un genre de _fantôme_. Ça s'était arrangé depuis, comme tu as pu le constater. Mais à l'époque, je suis restée avec toi quelques jours car j'avais besoin de rencontrer Quentin… On ne pouvait pas me voir ni me parler quand j'étais un fantôme, alors…

— Ça va je comprends, mais pourquoi moi ?

— Tu allais sur la planète où j'avais besoin d'aller, tu te trouvais dans le même hôtel que l'homme que je voulais voir, et puis tu aimes les mêmes chansons que moi et… tu portes le prénom de ma mère.

— Quand est-ce que John intervient ? coupa la jeune fille impatiemment.

Au grand soulagement de River, les autres filles quittèrent enfin les toilettes en les laissant seules de nouveau.

— John ?... soupira-t-elle. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je savais que tu partais pour Modarkand, j'allais te laisser mais je voulais lire le livre sur les supraconducteurs quantiques pour mieux pouvoir discuter avec Quentin. John cherchait des ennuis à mon mari. J'étais toujours cachée en toi quand il m'a retrouvée par déduction. Il n'était pas question qu'il puisse te fasse du mal. Je me suis alors… euh… déployée pendant que tu dormais, parlant et marchant avec ton corps dans l'espoir de le faire partir.

— Et puis ?

— Et puis il n'est pas parti. Il a trouvé le moyen de m'obliger à ce qu'il reste un peu.

— Quel genre de moyen ? s'enquit Amy. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse t'obliger à faire si tu ne le veux pas…

River eut une expression légèrement coupable.

— Je le trouvais très beau...

— Et c'est tout ? Juste pour ça ? renifla Amy avec mépris.

— Un jour, tu seras vieille toi aussi et alors tu ressentiras peut-être un peu de compassion. Quand tu te trouveras devant un homme qui te plait et qui a l'air de trouver désirable, alors que tu n'intéresses plus personne depuis des années !... J'ai commis l'erreur de le laisser rester un moment.

— Et après vous avez fait ces choses dégoutantes alors que tu étais dans mon corps ?

— Après nous avons fait l'amour, corrigea River. Et tu pourras me dire que c'est dégoutant quand tu auras essayé en étant pleinement consciente, et avec la bonne personne pour toi. Je pensais parvenir à te protéger de tout cela, mais j'ai oublié que _toi_ tu pouvais tout à fait tomber enceinte. Voilà comment ton bébé a été conçu à ton insu. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu veuilles me pardonner un jour.

Amy fit la moue, manifestement en colère.

— C'est vraiment une conduite… inqualifiable. Tous ces mensonges, toutes ces manipulations ! Je ne sais pas si je vais rester sur cette planète de malheur ! Je vous déteste tous !

— Je sais Amy, tu as raison.

— J'avais confiance en toi ! Je croyais que tu étais sincère quand tu disais que tu voulais m'aider.

— Je le veux toujours !

— Mais parce que tu te sens _coupable_ ! Pas parce que tu voulais être mon amie !

— Et les deux ne sont pas incompatibles ! Pourquoi crois-tu que Quentin veuille m'aider si ce n'est parce qu'il se sent affreusement coupable de m'avoir envoyée chez Transmat ? Est-ce que la valeur de son dévouement constant envers son frère est moindre parce qu'il se sent responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé quand ils étaient enfants ?

Un peu butée, Amy recula jusqu'à la sortie.

— Je vais rentrer. Cette soirée est horrible. Je n'ai plus le cœur à m'amuser.

— Il faut leur dire que tu t'en vas, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter…

— Qu'ils s'inquiètent, je m'en fiche complètement !

.°.


	3. C3 : Steak tartare et batterie faible

**CHAPITRE III**

RIVER SONG

Contrariée, River était sortie dans la ruelle latérale sur laquelle donnait le club, non sans être retournée auprès de Quentin pour lui emprunter son téléphone. Après un bref échange durant lequel elle lui avait expliqué qu'Amy était partie furieuse, à la fois après Matthew et après elle, mais pour des raisons différentes, elle souhaitait joindre Jack. Elle espérait qu'il soit bien rentré directement chez eux et voulait lui recommander d'être extrêmement prudent avec Amy-Leigh, étant donné la déception vive qu'affichait la jeune fille. Quentin lui avait donné son téléphone sans discuter.

Elle pianota de mémoire le numéro de Jack et fut surprise d'entendre une sonnerie qui semblait correspondre à son appel non loin d'elle. Elle coupa la communication et la sonnerie se tut. En rappelant immédiatement, elle eut confirmation que le téléphone de Jack était bien dans le coin. C'était très mauvais signe qu'il ne décroche pas…

La ruelle était noire, assez mal éclairée par un seul réverbère. Elle se guida au son. Cachés derrière une benne à ordures, elle vit ce qui semblait être deux hommes accroupis sur un troisième inanimé au sol.

— Hey ! fit-elle bravement. Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

Les deux hommes surpris en pleine action se retournèrent et elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'ils étaient en train de dévorer celui qui était par terre. Voyant leurs bouches ensanglantées, elle remercia le ciel de n'avoir actuellement aucun nerf vagal pour pâlir, transpirer et vomir, ni aucun cœur pour battre trop fort dans sa poitrine à ce spectacle dégoûtant, car l'homme dévoré par terre était Jack.

— Il était déjà mort quand on l'a trouvé ! se défendit l'un deux. Il vient de se faire buter par des Kektèques ! Personne ne peut plus rien pour lui maintenant ! Et on a faim !

Elle s'approcha prudemment.

— Comment se fait-il que les brochures touristiques de Velquesh n'évoquent jamais ses autochtones cannibales… ?

— On n'est pas d'ici. On a juste suivi les Kektèques.

— Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

— Ben, l'équipe de nettoyage ! On nous paye pour manger les cadavres, comme ça il n'y a pas de traces. Et vous vous êtes quoi ? Vous ne sentez rien… Vous avez l'air partiellement lizonienne ? Vous êtes de Ramptilis ?

— Reculez. Vous ne devez pas manger cet homme.

— Alors là, ma petite dame, je dois vous dire que c'est hors de question… On ne veut pas de problème avec les Parrains. On nous paie pour faire un boulot, et on le fait. Bon même si celui-là a un drôle de goût, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être très regardants…

— Je crois que vous risquez de le trouver très indigeste…

— On est résistants aux maladies ! Pas de souci. On est désolés si vous le connaissiez mais il vaut mieux que vous partiez maintenant.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il a besoin de moi. Et en plus, vous avez dit que vous ne mangiez que des cadavres ?

— Évidemment ! C'est interdit de manger des gens vivants ! Pour qui vous nous prenez ?

— Pour des types qui vont passer un sale quart d'heure quand il va se réveiller…

— Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'il est mort ! On connaît quand même notre métier !

— Oh, pour lui comme pour moi, la notion est un peu vague…

L'un des nettoyeurs, celui qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, se releva et adopta une posture plus menaçante.

— Écoutez, partez ou vous pourriez trouver très vite la trouver plus claire !

Elle soupira.

— Menace déclarée, hein ?…

En réponse, elle leva sa jambe bottée et porta un coup puissant à la poitrine de celui qui était le plus près d'elle, quand il fut à genoux, cassé en deux à chercher vainement son souffle, elle abattit son avant-bras de métal sur sa nuque et il s'effondra très obligeamment. Elle s'adressa au second qui venait de se relever aussi.

— Vous constaterez que nous avons un conflit d'intérêt. Prenez votre camarade et ne revenez pas, sinon je m'occupe de vous de la même manière.

Le second homme ouvrit ce qui s'avéra être une gueule pleine de vilaines petites dents très fines et pointues, et se jeta sur elle en tenant de la mordre au bras dont elle se protégeait le visage par instinct. Ses crocs ripèrent avec un crissement très désagréable en entamant le fin épiderme synthétique de River.

— Oh non ! fit-elle en allumant ses yeux jaunes d'une lueur électrique. Mon beau bras tout neuf !

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? s'écria le nettoyeur.

Elle eut un rire machiavélique bizarre.

— Essayons pour voir : _ton pire cauchemar ?_

River frappa dans ses deux mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre, puisant dans sa batterie pour créer un effet pyrotechnique plein d'étincelles, assez impressionnant pour mettre en fuite son agresseur. Il embarqua son collègue évanoui par la jambe pour s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Derrière elle, elle entendit un très profond soupir : la longue inspiration de Jack qui revenait à la vie. L'instant d'après, il gémit pitoyablement de douleur en retrouvant des sensations.

.°.

* * *

JACK HARKNESS

En ouvrant les paupières, il constata qu'il était tombé sur un sol bétonné désagréablement froid. Pourtant lorsqu'il leva les yeux face à lui, il vit une paire de jambes divines, moulées dans des bottes de cuir blanc hautes qui laissaient à nu le tout haut des cuisses sous une robe blanche… oh merveilleusement courte ! Les longs cheveux noirs lisses et épais de sa propriétaire étaient retenus par plusieurs anneaux et serpentaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Elle regardait quelqu'un partir, mais se tourna vers lui en l'entendant grogner de souffrance, braquant sur lui deux invraisemblables yeux jaunes qui luisaient comme deux lampes allumées de l'intérieur.

— Jack !

Elle s'agenouilla pour essayer de le redresser.

— Ne bouge pas… Tu dois souffrir affreusement, ils ont commencé à te manger…

Jack ferma les yeux, haletant un peu, avec des larmes qui ruisselaient de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

— Est-ce qu'on… se connaît ? Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness et vous venez de me sauver la vie, dit-il en essayant de sourire de toutes ses dents blanches, malgré la douleur.

— Oh, pas la peine de me faire ton grand numéro, va… Je sais très bien qui tu es. Arrête de faire le malin et essaie de ne pas trop bouger pendant que tes tissus cicatrisent…

— Je suis sûr que je vous ai déjà vu… souffla-t-il à peine audiblement.

— Chez Transmat, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il resta un moment tranquille avant de s'agiter.

— Oh, j'y suis ! Transmat ! Vous êtes celle qui était au portique… !

— Shhh !

Par jeu, River posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et il essaya d'attraper sa main.

— Vous êtes toute froide, remarqua-t-il avec surprise en pressant légèrement ses doigts.

— C'est parce que ce n'est pas un corps humain. Tais-toi donc cinq minutes.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle leva une paume au-dessus de sa blessure sur le haut du bras gauche, de l'épaule et jusqu'à la carotide. Soudain, il sentit une merveilleuse chaleur l'envahir sur tout le côté gauche et sa douleur s'atténuer considérablement.

River avait réussi à extraire uniquement son bras fantomatique de la gangue de métal. De sa main, elle avait touché la tempe de son ami pour donner l'ordre au cerveau de retenir la connexion à ses terminaisons nerveuses. Elle était bien surprise que ça puisse marcher. Avec un peu de malchance, le résultat aurait pu être très différent et Jack finir comme un légume…

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Je ne sens presque plus rien… Mon bras est fichu ?

— Si je te connais bien, il va se remettre sous peu.

Jack inclina difficilement la tête pour jeter un œil sur ce qu'il pouvait voir de ses blessures et arbora une grimace dubitative.

— C'est pas joli à voir… ça va mettre un peu de temps à guérir mais… je veux bien que vous soyez mon infirmière personnelle !

Elle rit.

— Ah, j'y crois pas ! Il est à moitié mort et il continue à me faire du gringue… Ta réputation n'est pas usurpée…

Elle se releva. Sous l'œil intéressé du Capitaine à moitié shooté aux endorphines, elle sortit le téléphone qu'elle avait glissé dans sa cuissarde pour ne pas le faire tomber dans la lutte. Elle fit défiler la liste de contacts pour trouver Matthew qu'elle appela aussitôt.

— Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il.

— J'appelle la cavalerie, résuma-t-elle brièvement. Matthew ? C'est River. Je suis dans la ruelle à l'arrière. J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles. La première que Quentin a dû vous dire, Amy a quitté le club très en colère contre moi et a décidé de rentrer toute seule. La seconde, c'est que la seule chose qui m'ait empêché de la poursuivre, c'est que j'ai trouvé Jack grièvement blessé et qu'il a besoin d'aide… Non, les deux événements ne me paraissent pas reliés. Pourquoi ?... Mhh, je vois, dit-elle en toisant Jack d'un air mécontent. Pouvez-vous me passer Quentin ?

— Comment ça « River » ?! avait relevé Jack en tentant de se redresser.

Mais le dos tourné, elle ne l'écoutait pas.

— Quentin, je suis navrée de te demander encore un service… J'aurais besoin d'une ambulance discrète ou d'un genre de taxi pour ramener Jack. Il a été attaqué et il est blessé. C'est très impressionnant mais disons qu'il a une robuste constitution et qu'il n'a pas besoin que des médecins trop curieux se posent des questions sur elle… Ok. Je reste avec lui parce qu'il est mal en point. Je t'attends…

Elle ferma le téléphone et surprit le regard fiévreux de Jack qui la détaillait minutieusement des pieds à la tête avec assez d'impudeur et d'incrédulité.

— _River_ ? Oh, viens là tout de suite, mauvaise fille… Pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu étais… en vie ?

— Parce qu'il aurait été trop optimiste de l'affirmer jusqu'à ce que Quentin réussisse à me stabiliser là-dedans… Les sécurités des androïdes avancés me font à peu près autant de bien que ce que tu dois endurer en ce moment…

— Mais nom d'un chien ! Est-ce que tu imagines ce que ça nous a fait de te croire perdue ?

— Non, sans doute, répondit-elle avec un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte d'où elle s'attendait à voir débarquer Quentin. Mais il n'est pas très certain que je sois vraiment _sauvée_. Ma situation est redevenue franchement hasardeuse... Apparemment, ma présence est trop imposante pour les processeurs de cette machine. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne peux pas retourner dans CAL. Si on ne trouve pas une autre solution rapidement, je suis fichue…

Il la contempla de ses beaux yeux douloureux, ou furieux, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir trop précisément à dire vrai… Elle avait assez de problèmes comme ça en ce moment. Mais avec une remarquable intuition, Jack l'empêcha d'évacuer la question aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité :

— Tu sais qu'il y a un autre moyen, je te l'ai d'ailleurs déjà proposé.

Elle se frotta vigoureusement les bras, semblant soudain prendre conscience du froid ambiant et de la légèreté de sa mise.

— Jack, voyons ! Il n'en est pas question ! Tu ne comprends pas que ce que tu me proposes-là est largement plus intime et plus dingue qu'un mariage… Une relation déséquilibrée où j'aurais tout pouvoir sur toi, où tu n'auras aucun moyen de me faire taire même quand je t'énerverais… souligna-t-elle en marchant de long en large. Au bout d'un mois, tu aurais envie de me tuer… et tu ne pourrais même pas !

— Aurais-tu _peur_ de ce que tu pourrais découvrir d'autre sur moi en étant… littéralement dans ma peau ?

— Ha, la face obscure du soi-disant Jack Harkness, commenta-t-elle en jetant des regards impatients vers la porte métallique d'où Quentin ne sortait toujours pas.

Il resta silencieux un instant toujours un peu groggy malgré la désensibilisation qu'elle avait opérée.

— John m'a dit que tu avais regardé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme et que malgré cela tu avais accepté qu'il te touche… Compte tenu de ce que je sais de lui, je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais te méfier de moi !

— Un vrai poète ce John, maugréa-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais qu'il soit capable de se taire.

Elle claquait des dents.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Batterie faible, répondit-elle avec une grimace.

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Le Docteur se présenta une nouvelle fois à l'agence et trouva porte close. Il remonta dans le Tardis, revint le lendemain : même chose. Par malchance, il se rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais demandé où habitaient Jack et River. D'ordinaire, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui répondre sur ces petits détails insignifiants. Enfin pas « quelqu'un » : mais Clara plutôt ! Là, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

Faute de savoir à qui demander, il se présenta chez Cormack Industries et demanda à voir Quentin. Une secrétaire l'informa qu'il avait pris sa journée pour motif personnel et qu'elle lui déconseillait de lui demander d'essayer de le joindre quand même si ce n'était pas _extrêmement_ important. En son for intérieur, le Docteur voulut bien reconnaître que connaître l'adresse de Jack n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort.

En désespoir de cause et mortifié de constater qu'il allait devoir lui demander de consulter l'annuaire, il demanda s'il pouvait saluer quelqu'un dans l'équipe de recherche. Lorsque la secrétaire demanda un nom, le Docteur en eut des sueurs froides… C'était donc vrai qu'il se fichait complètement des gens ? Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait feindre une mémoire défaillante due à l'âge. La première fois depuis longtemps que son physique lui permettait de tricher de cette façon…

Comment s'appelaient donc les types de l'équipe de recherche ? Dave Tenner, Chris Exxton, Paul Malgan. Oui ! Oh _merveilleuse mémoire extensive_. Qui disait ça ?

Dave le reçut quelques instants et le Docteur le reconnut enfin comme le programmeur de génie qui s'occupait du module de communication d'Otto. Il en profita pour lui demander si ce dernier était bien rentré immédiatement après leur arrivée, expliquant brièvement comment il l'avait trouvé et ramené en pensant qu'ils seraient plus que soulagés.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amenait ? demanda Dave en fermant une fenêtre de son ordinateur où il venait de commencer un courrier.

— Je pensais que peut-être Quentin aurait l'adresse personnelle de l'associé de River. J'essaie de le joindre sur son lieu de travail mais on dirait qu'il n'y a personne, et Quentin n'est pas disponible non plus… L'auriez-vous par hasard ?

— Oui, je peux vous trouver cela, mais il est vraisemblable qu'Harkness ne puisse pas vous parler.

— Serait-il en congés ? s'enquit poliment le Docteur.

— Rien d'aussi plaisant. En convalescence plutôt…

Dave avait lancé un programme et tapé le nom de Jack dans une base de recherche de la ville. Il nota l'adresse sur un papier et le tendit au Docteur qui le prit en le remerciant. Sa main trembla légèrement en prenant la feuille. Le geste lui était familier. Il avait envie de la serrer précieusement entre ses doigts. C'était idiot…

En regardant le Docteur partir, Dave soupira. Il n'avait pas osé demander si Miss Oswin était en ville avec lui.

.°.

Il sonna à la porte. Au bout de quelques instants, une grande brune vint lui ouvrir. Une métisse de lizorienne très certainement s'il en jugeait par ses yeux dont la couleur, la forme et la… fixité étaient plutôt reptiliens. Les autres caractéristiques typiques de ce génome étaient discrètes à première vue. Peut-être avait-elle seulement un aïeul de cette espèce ? A moins qu'elle ne portât simplement des lentilles de contact purement décoratives…

— Oui ? demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient rien dit.

— Est-ce bien ici qu'habite Jack Harkness ? Je souhaitais le voir…

— M. Harkness n'est pas en état de recevoir des visites. Peut-être dans un jour ou deux.

— Est-il souffrant ?

— Oui.

— Il s'avère que j'ai quelques connaissances médicales qui pourraient lui être utiles… Pourriez-vous lui dire que je suis là ?

— Et qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis le Docteur.

— Le docteur _quoi _?

— C'est mon nom de code… répliqua-t-il inexplicablement agacé par la résistance quelle offrait. Pouvez-vous allez lui dire, s'il vous plait, c'est très important…

— Attendez là, je vais voir s'il est réveillé.

Elle le fit entrer puis le planta là, en le laissant admirer l'exiguïté de l'entrée aux murs gris vert rehaussés d'un soubassement blanc. Il s'approcha d'une paroi où il eut la surprise de voir quelques photos encadrées qui représentaient toutes Jack, River et Amy-Leigh, souriant à l'objectif. Il avait le sentiment étrange en les regardant qu'ils avaient l'air très heureux ensemble.

.°.

* * *

RIVER SONG ET JACK HARKNESS

River s'approcha du lit où un Jack réveillé consultait un dossier.

— Tu ne dors plus ?

Il eut un sourire d'excuse et secoua la tête, non sans la regarder fixement.

— Non. C'est très ennuyeux que je sois arrêté, il faudrait que je travaille… Il y a quelque chose dont je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler encore. Avant d'être agressé l'autre soir au club, j'ai vu Fielding au bar… Il voulait un service.

— Quel genre ?

— Il a un neveu qui doit faire un stage et qui rêverait de le faire chez nous…

— Un stagiaire ? Mais quel âge a-t-il ?

— Je crois qu'il a dix-sept ou dix-huit ans.

— Est-ce qu'il est joli garçon ?

— Je ne sais pas. Étant donné que nous manquons cruellement de personnel, je me suis dit que nous pourrions accepter et lui donner des petites choses très simples. J'étais en train de regarder ça. En plus, on n'aurait pas besoin de le payer beaucoup vu que c'est un genre de convention signée avec son école. Un truc de découverte du monde du travail…

— Et si c'était un petit espion que Fielding te fourrait dans les pattes pour continuer à t'avoir à l'œil, de l'intérieur ? As-tu pensé à ça ?

— J'ai surtout pensé qu'on était dans le rouge très bientôt et que les clients allaient retourner voir nos concurrents… Toi tu ne peux pas encore travailler et, même sans ça, il me semble que sous couvert d'améliorer ton autonomie, Cormack ne va pas te lâcher comme ça… Moi je ne suis pas franchement au top… Du coup, le stagiaire gratuit me semble une bonne option… juste le temps que je me remette un peu.

— Je pourrais essayer de te réparer, proposa-t-elle.

— Et tu viderais ta batterie en un quart d'heure… je ne préfère pas. John devrait rentrer bientôt. Je l'ai prévenu que tu étais de retour, il ne va certainement pas traîner en route. Il pourrait m'être assez secourable si les Kektèques revenaient pour finir le boulot.

— Je t'avais dit de ne rien lui dire.

— Pourquoi ? Il sera très heureux de te revoir.

— C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Il sera aussi très déçu, très rapidement.

— Mais non !

Elle sourit avec patience en ayant l'air de penser tout le contraire.

— Cette enveloppe n'est pas vraiment compatible avec les fantasmes qu'il peut avoir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire de façon aussi mystérieuse ?

— Hem. Que Pryss était un automate d'entreprise aux fonctions limitées. Un utilitaire uniquement voué à l'accueil et au renseignement des visiteurs… Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'on fait poireauter le Docteur dans l'entrée depuis dix minutes…

— Quoi ? Le Docteur est là ?

— Oui, c'était ce que j'étais venue te dire. Il veut te voir.

— Ah c'est vrai, il avait prévenu qu'il reviendrait… Il veut me parler d'un truc qui s'est passé il y a des années.

— Ouf, pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il se serait inquiété pour nous…

— Oh, non, fit-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur qui montrait qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec sa remarque. Il a fait le déplacement pour me montrer une vieille lettre que j'aurais prétendument écrite à son intention pour l'avertir qu'il se serait fait de nouveaux ennemis très puissants et plus manipulateurs que nous ne le serons jamais… Franchement, avec ceux que j'ai déjà, je pourrais difficilement en prendre plus…

— On n'a jamais vraiment parlé de toute cette quantité d'ennemis que tu as, d'ailleurs… releva-t-elle.

— Je croyais que tu n'étais pas tentée par l'exploration de mes zones d'ombre… rétorqua-t-il tendrement.

Elle lui tira un très inattendu petit bout de langue fourchue noire qui le laissa surpris et s'en fut chercher son visiteur. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait considérer qu'il n'était pas très impatient de le revoir.

.°.


	4. C4 : Papa, don't preach

**CHAPITRE IV**

**Papa, don't preach**

LE DOCTEUR ET JACK HARKNESS

Après une brève salutation, le Docteur avait sorti son tournevis sonique et avait confirmé à Jack ce qu'il savait déjà : ses blessures (qui le démangeaient affreusement) étaient en train de cicatriser. Il en aurait encore pour un jour ou deux. Ça n'était pas cher payé, même si c'était un plus long que d'habitude. En général, il guérissait presque instantanément.

Puis il prit une chaise pour le questionner et savoir si c'était lié à son travail actuel ou aux problèmes qu'il avait déjà évoqués devant lui la toute première fois, lorsqu'il avait expliqué que tous les extraterrestres avides de survie cherchaient à comprendre les raisons de son immortalité. Jack infirma en expliquant que ceci datait probablement d'une époque plus ancienne, quand il était Agent du Temps, où il avait eu quelques « indélicatesses » envers la Mafia kektèque. Mais il reconnut que depuis qu'il était dans le système de Portabaal, il était relativement tranquille. Le Docteur avait hoché la tête comme s'il avait l'air de trouver cela intéressant.

— Avez-vous repensé à l'attaque de Cardiff° par le monstre dont vous m'avez parlé ?

— Abaddon ? Il était sous la Faille qu'un certain Bilis Mangër avait ouverte pour le déchaîner sur nous. Mangër semblait pouvoir voyager dans le temps sans l'assistance d'aucune technologie…

— Pourquoi ouvrir la Faille ?

— Je ne sais pas quel était son véritable but. Il en avait besoin et nous a manipulés habilement pour ça. Mais je ne sais pas si la libération d'Abaddon était son objectif ou un effet collatéral de l'ouverture de la Faille, parce qu'il avait l'air de le vénérer comme un dieu.

— Est-ce qu'il y avait moyen de négocier avec cet Abaddon ?

— Absolument pas. Pour être honnête, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était comme une bête brute qui ne se contrôlait pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'on négocie avec un ouragan ?

Le Docteur réfléchit quelques instants.

— J'ai rencontré autrefois une créature très ancienne qui se faisait appeler la Bête*. Elle était enchaînée dans une sorte de prison astronomique parfaite, au fond d'un puits vertigineux sur un satellite où normalement personne de sensé n'aurait mis les pieds car il était pris dans l'attraction d'un trou noir… Cette créature était intelligente.

— Mhhf, comme d'habitude, à moi les brutes épaisses et à vous les grosses têtes ? Vous vous en êtes débarrassé ?

— Pas exactement moi. C'est Rose qui l'a fait.

— Rose ?

— Et oui, Rose… Nous avions été séparés mais elle a encore réagi brillamment.

— Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec elle ?

Le Docteur soupira.

— Le Tardis était tombé dans une crevasse et inaccessible. Cette perte devait affecter mon jugement… Je m'étais mis en tête qu'il fallait que j'aille affronter cette créature tout seul, et je ne me voyais pas en revenir... La Bête était trop dangereuse pour que je la laisse s'échapper. Je voulais sceller le puits, détruire sa prison, ou trouver n'importe quel moyen pour l'arrêter. A tout prix. Je n'allais pas laisser Rose mourir avec moi.

— Pourquoi ça vous préoccupe encore aujourd'hui ?

— Ce qui me « préoccupe », c'est justement que je ne devrais plus penser à tout cela. Or depuis que j'ai trouvé cette lettre qui parle pourtant de tout autre chose, je suis incapable de me sortir ça de la tête. J'ai des sensations de déjà-vu récurrentes, ce qui me laisse la nausée et mal au crâne. Tenez, rien que de penser le mot « crâne », je me sens bizarre. Ce que je crois c'est une réaction subconsciente à quelque chose qui aurait été peut-être effacé de ma mémoire. Or pour effacer la mémoire, il n'y a pas cinquante moyens. Il y a les vers de mémoire, il y a les Silences, il y a…

— Il y a le Retcon et une bonne cuite aussi… d'autant que je ne connais pas les deux autres… Avez-vous été exposé à une toxine ou une drogue récemment ?

— Un truc dans le genre, mais j'étais persuadé que ça n'avait pas d'effet sur moi…

Jack se mit à rire doucement.

— Evidemment Monsieur le Seigneur du Temps est bien au-dessus de tout ça…

— Non, c'était un organisme vivant. Comme un banc composé de millions de microscopiques créatures rouges affamées qui se nourrissaient de… d'énergie.

— D'énergie ?

— Sexuelle, principalement.

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent d'une joie enfantine.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes tombé sur le _Sex Gas°° _?! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !

— Dois-je comprendre que vous avez rencontré ces choses ? éluda le Docteur.

— Oui ! Sur Terre ! Il y a un bail ! Et vous dites que vous êtes immunisé ? C'est une blague !…

— Non, je dis que je peux _ne pas_ respirer de temps en temps et que c'est bien pratique… Revenons à votre mémoire. Vous n'avez jamais trouvé la moindre information sur ce que l'Agence du Temps vous a oblitéré ?

— Non. Quand elle a été dissoute, c'est devenu peine perdue.

— Jamais tenté d'aller lire vos souvenirs subconscients ?

— Je n'ai pas d'inconscient comme vous savez, j'exprime tout assez librement, s'amusa Jack. Mais vous, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait ça ? Sonder le vôtre ?

— Il me faudrait un télépathe très entrainé et passablement courageux pour aller trainer à ses risques et périls dans un endroit aussi mal famé… rétorqua le Docteur avec l'ombre d'un sourire frisant enfin sa moustache. Et je n'en connais pas. Enfin, pas en qui j'aurais confiance.

— Sans blague, fit Jack avec un irrésistible sourire. Vous allez la mettre très en colère si vous continuez comme ça.

.°.

* * *

JOHN HART

Enfin rentré d'un harassant voyage de deux semaines aux confins du système, John s'apprêtait à passer à son hôtel, poser son bagage et dormir douze heures d'affilée… quand elle le coinça en pleine rue, sur le trottoir près de la grande porte d'entrée. Au premier coup d'œil, il flaira la femme au bord de la crise de nerfs. Avec de grands cernes sous les yeux, Amy avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Mais c'était peut-être juste parce que son maquillage avait coulé quand elle avait pleuré.

— John, est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda-t-elle avec ce ton de voix aigre caractéristique d'une gorge trop nouée pour sortir un son correct.

Il acquiesça d'un coup de tête, soudain indifférent aux passants et au trafic nourri de début de soirée, car dans cette robe, elle pouvait bien lui demander n'importe quoi…

— On se retrouve au bar ? proposa-t-il. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche et de me changer.

Le côté brusque et bizarre de sa demande eut l'air d'atteindre enfin la demoiselle. Elle obtempéra en soupirant. Pas possible qu'elle soit aussi impatiente de lui parler : elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, aux dernières nouvelles.

— Ça va ? T'as l'air complètement paumée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tout dans sa silhouette eut soudain l'air de se tordre d'un coup sous la contrariété : sourcils, bouche, ligne d'épaules. Son poids déporté sur une jambe, elle claqua nerveusement du talon par terre sans s'en rendre compte. Pas bon. Chez une personne aussi peu agressive qu'elle, c'était à peu près le signe du désespoir marchant au bord de l'extrémité…

— River m'a dit… ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

Ah-ha. C'était ça. En même temps, la « somptueuse associée » de Jack l'avait plus ou moins prévenu que ça leur pendait au nez. Il remonta son sac à l'épaule et reprit sa marche vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

— Mhh, intéressant. Et donc maintenant tu veux nous faire la peau à tous les deux, c'est ça ? supputa-t-il avec son fameux rictus coutumier.

— Euh, non. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'en parler avec toi. C'est ton bébé aussi.

— Oh je n'aime pas comment ça démarre… Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

— Ecoute, c'est simple… J'en ai assez de cette planète, j'en ai assez de tous ceux qui se disent mes amis et qui n'ont fait que me mentir. J'ai l'intention de partir et je voulais juste savoir si, quand le bébé sera né, ça t'intéresserait de le voir au moins une fois, parce que je ne vais pas le garder. Je compte le faire adopter, ce qui sera bien mieux pour lui et pour moi aussi, car je pourrai enfin tirer un trait sur cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes…

Le menton relevé, il la considéra intensément, plissant les yeux comme s'il cherchait à analyser si elle était vraiment sincère. Que voulait-elle vraiment de lui ?

— Viens avec moi, lui intima-t-il.

Elle hésita, soudain intimidée par ses façons autoritaires. En règle générale, elle limitait ses contacts avec lui car elle ne le comprenait pas, le trouvait méchant et toujours à se moquer.

— Tu sais, il suffirait que tu me donnes ta réponse de principe maintenant…

— Non, non et non. Tu l'as dit : il faut qu'on parle de ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici en mon absence, alors tu viens et tu m'expliques tout. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu veux soudain abandonner cet enfant alors que ce n'était pas du tout le plan. Ramène-toi.

Elle le suivit à contrecœur.

.°.

La pièce affichait la sobriété d'un camaïeu, avec des murs gris clairs, des meubles blancs et quelques objets noirs. Par rapport à toutes les chambres d'hôtel qu'elle avait pu voir en faisant ses tournées, c'était moins hideux que d'habitude dans le genre bon marché… ll ne s'était pas éternisé et ressortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés bouclant légèrement, une serviette sur les hanches, juste le temps de venir prendre un rechange dans son sac.

Rendue nerveuse par sa présence, elle se recroquevilla de son mieux dans un coin de chaise mais avec son gros ventre, ça n'avait rien de facile. Il réapparut habillé peu après. Fouillant à nouveau dans son bagage, il y prit des cigarettes et en en alluma une, en tirant sur ses premières bouffées avec un plaisir évident. Après deux ou trois autres, il l'écrasa dans un cendrier noir et ouvrit la fenêtre pour changer l'air.

— Bon. Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es habillée comme une callgirl alors que tu es enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ?

— Je voulais attirer l'attention sur moi.

— L'attention de qui ?

— Peu importe. Tout le monde et personne en particulier.

— OK. Alors, déjà, on ne va pas faire comme ça. Tu vas commencer par ne pas me raconter de salades. C'est sûrement pas pour ton trop riche et trop gentil petit-ami. J'ai tort ?

— On s'en fiche de savoir qui. Ce n'est pas important. On ne peut pas revenir au sujet ?

— Mais oui, pas important du tout. Pourtant là, tu n'es pas avec lui, mais avec moi que tu détestes. J'ai un peu le sentiment que les trucs ne sont pas dans le bon ordre… Pas toi ?

Elle soupira.

— Je me suis disputée à peu près avec tout le monde, l'autre soir. Avec Matt d'abord à propos de Jack qu'il trouve bien trop affectueux envers moi, pour commencer et avec River ensuite. Parce que Madame n'est pas morte, et que je l'ai obligée à me dire pourquoi je me retrouve enceinte. Du coup, comme je suis en colère après elle, je ne veux pas retourner chez moi parce qu'elle y vit, et comme je me suis disputée avec Matt et bien je ne veux pas aller chez lui non plus.

— Ma pauvre ! se moqua John. Et il ne te reste donc que moi ? Sale journée, hein ?

— Si tu continues, je m'en vais.

— Où ?

— J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche !

— Arrête un peu ton char. Tu n'es qu'une gamine égoïste qui fait un caprice parce que les choses ne tournent pas comme elle veut. Grandis un peu !

— Bon, bon, bon, dit-elle en s'extirpant aussitôt de sa chaise avec maladresse. Et bien, je vais donc y aller moi… hein ? Salut John. Je ne te dis pas à bientôt.

Il se leva souplement du bord de son lit et se posta pile devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer.

— Hey… fit-il soudain alarmé. Une gamine égoïste et stupide mais… qui n'a pas d'endroit où aller. Je sais ce que ça fait, ça m'est arrivé trop souvent. Ecoute, reste ici cette nuit, au moins.

— Avec toi ? fit-elle en fronçant des sourcils dubitatifs.

— Non ! Moi j'irai dormir ailleurs…

— Non, refusa-t-elle. C'est chez toi, je ne vais pas te chasser, ce serait bizarre.

— Mais je viens de te le proposer ! Accepte et c'est tout. Je préfère que tu restes plutôt que de traîner dehors dans cette tenue… Je me demande ce que tu as dans le crâne… Tu pourrais te faire tuer ou violer, pas forcément dans cet ordre du reste… Ah non ! Ne commence pas à pleurer ! prévint-il en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier.

— Voilà très exactement pourquoi j'ai envie de partir. Tout le monde se fiche totalement de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir… Laisse-moi passer.

— Non.

— Tu veux me retenir ici ?

— S'il le faut. Si je te laisse partir et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Jack va me le faire payer sauvagement…

— Et d'habitude, tu n'aimes pas ça ? rétorqua-t-elle frondeusement.

John siffla comiquement et rit sous la surprise.

— Ouh, mais elle grifferait si elle pouvait ! Et bien si tu veux tout savoir : pas tout le temps. Comme tu le sais peut-être à force de vivre avec, il peut être en effet vraiment très « affectueux » quand il s'y met… et c'est une chose à laquelle on s'habitue vite…

Elle pencha la tête en avant car elle sentait ses joues lui cuire.

Il sourit en se disant que c'était trop facile avec elle… Cette roseur coupable était révélatrice.

— Regarde-moi. C'est Jack, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te fourrer dans son lit ?

Elle recula d'un pas, en vivant tableau de l'offuscation indignée.

— Tais-toi ! Tu es dégoûtant de penser des choses comme celles-là !

— A voir la couleur de tes joues, je ne suis pas le seul à y penser… Vilaine petite fille ! Tu veux que je t'apprenne à vouloir séduire mon mec pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ?!

— Laisse-moi ou… je me jette par cette fenêtre ! menaça-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Il soupira, déjà fin agacé par ses manifestations d'hystérie.

— C'est que tu as l'air sérieuse en plus ! Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. Calme-toi un peu, maintenant. Je plaisantais. Jack et moi nous ne sommes pas mariés et en général pas jaloux. S'il veut coucher avec toi, il n'a pas de compte à me rendre.

— Si ça ne te fait rien, c'est que vous ne vous aimez pas vraiment !

— « Dit-elle du haut de sa vaste expérience » ! Mais on progresse. Donc Jack t'a fait son numéro et tu t'es laissée avoir… Et puis, ton petit ami l'a découvert et je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris vu les mœurs locales. Il a rompu vos fiançailles ? Ça se faisait dans le vieux temps, ce genre de truc… Et pour finir, la nouvelle la plus stupéfiante de toutes : River n'est pas morte ?

— Oui. C'est un robot maintenant.

— Quoi ?

Maussade, elle haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, je n'y connais rien. Mais les autres font comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde... En tous cas, elle sait des choses que savait River. Et je la déteste.

— Bien. Donc si je résume, en deux secondes tu t'es mis à détester tout le monde jusqu'à ce bébé qui ne t'a rien fait et que maintenant tu veux abandonner ?

— Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai le porter à terme. Mon ventre est trop gros, ce n'est pas normal.

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Je peux voir ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle la main en avant.

— Parce que cette robe n'est pas assez moulante peut-être ? Tu en vois bien assez comme ça !

Elle se recula encore dans la pièce sous son regard envahissant. Quand elle s'était habillée, encore une fois, elle n'avait pas pensé aux hommes qui auraient pu la regarder de cette façon malsaine… Elle ne s'était imaginée qu'au bras d'un Matthew plein de fierté. Elle ne s'était imaginée que chanter pour Jack, devinant confusément que si elle était particulièrement jolie, il abandonnerait pour la soirée ses idées noires et sa tristesse.

— Stupide petite fille timide, murmura John entre ses dents d'un ton qu'elle perçut à tort comme une menace. Figure-toi que j'ai caressé et embrassé chaque centimètre carré de ton corps pendant des heures : je le connais par cœur… Tu ne vois pas un médecin régulièrement ? Que dit-il de ça ?

Elle baissa la tête, confuse, à la fois parce qu'il lui rappelait qu'il l'avait vue nue quand elle avait été « piratée » par River, et de devoir avouer qu'elle était fauchée. Enfin pour ce qui était de la voir nue, ce n'était pas le pire. Peut-être parce qu'il venait d'en parler, les images de ses cauchemars revenaient en force et elle se sentit oppressée, respirant mal.

Cette fois, il vint près d'elle. Il lui releva le menton et essuya ses larmes du pouce.

— Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Elle s'obligea à regarder ailleurs. Il posa la main sur son ventre rond presque de la même façon que Jack l'avait fait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que ça lui faisait que le bébé, probablement content d'avoir de la visite, lui donna un coup.

— Hey ! fit-il en retirant sa main. Lui non plus ne m'aime pas, il me file des coups de pieds ! Reste donc pas planqué sous les jupes de ta mère, sors de là et viens te battre si t'es un homme ! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit un instant puis dit seulement :

— Il faut que je m'asseye une minute, ça me fait mal…

Il la mena jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit, en expirant lentement.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais tendit le bras vers un oreiller qu'il lui donna aussitôt et le prit pour le caler sous ses reins.

— Ça… t'arrive souvent ?

— Oui. Ça va passer. Je crois que… je vais accepter ton offre finalement. Je ne vais pas bouger de là. Du coup, il y a une chambre de libre chez moi, si tu veux.

— Je vais attendre un peu ici le temps que tu ailles mieux.

— J'irai mieux dans trois mois. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies autant de temps libre…

Hum. Amy simplement revêtue d'une panoplie de sarcasme. Probablement la soirée non costumée la plus excitante où il aurait aimé être convié !… Quand elle disait des trucs comme ça, il avait l'impression… qu'ils pouvaient communiquer.

— Tu as plus d'humour quand tu souffres… remarqua-t-il. Sur la station orbitale, tu avais réclamé un nouvel œsophage après avoir vomi tripes et boyaux… Pourquoi ne vois-tu plus de médecin ?

— Nous avons moins d'argent.

— A ce point ?

— Jack ne veut pas t'en parler parce qu'il a peur que tu cambrioles une banque ou un truc dans le genre, avoua-t-elle en haletant légèrement sous la douleur.

— Vous auriez dû me le dire, il m'en reste sur la récompense pour avoir rapporté l'androïde…

Elle ferma les yeux et dit dans un souffle.

— Ok, il sera soulagé de l'apprendre…

— Amy ?

Elle ne répondit pas car elle venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.°.

* * *

RIVER SONG ET LE DOCTEUR

Le Docteur était retourné dans le salon de la maison de Jack où il avait trouvé la femme brune, assise immobile sur le canapé rouge, le regard fixe. Ici aussi les murs étaient d'un vert sombre, mais de grandes fenêtres éclairaient bien la pièce. Comme elle n'avait pas l'air de réagir à son approche, il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux et elle sursauta, clignant des paupières.

— Mais ça ne marche que sur le Tardis, mon chéri ! dit-elle en posant très suggestivement ses deux mains sur ses genoux qu'elle tint serrés.

— Et encore pas toujours ! répondit-il en faisant briller ses yeux. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas fait reconnaître ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se lève.

Elle l'accepta et il examina sa main sous toutes ses facettes en la retournant avec précaution comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux.

— Pour voir si tu me reconnaîtrais là-dedans.

— Je dois admettre que… pas du tout ! Je me demande si les enveloppes cybernétiques ne font pas barrage… J'ai vraiment l'impression de tenir un objet… Rien ne filtre. D'où vient ce modèle assez abouti ?

— Employée synthétique de chez Transmat Systems. C'est tout ce que j'avais à portée quand le clone a été désintégré par leur téléporteur…

— Désintégré ? Oups ! fit le Docteur en se frottant le menton. Ça n'était pas prévu… La technologie de la Chair passe les portiques normalement... Ou alors c'est que le modèle que j'ai emprunté était trop ancien, ce qui a peut-être fait dérailler le transmat... Je n'imaginais pas que Portabaal en était déjà là. Je le tenais sur pour un système peu avancé…

— Oui, je te remercie de le demander, ça été très douloureux, répondit-elle à côté pour lui faire prendre conscience de son manque d'empathie.

— Tu m'en veux ?

— Considérablement.

— Zut, j'avais besoin de ton aide et maintenant tu vas m'envoyer paître, comme Jack.

— Peut-être que je vais le faire un peu différemment de lui alors…

— Donc, tu ne viendrais pas à bord du Tardis pour m'aider à faire le tri dans mes souvenirs ?

— Pourquoi pas ici ?

— Je n'aime pas cette maison, il y a trop de… vert.

— Toujours aussi _charmant _!… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas te suivre. J'ai deux heures et demie d'autonomie, ou trois si je ne fais rien et je suis presque au bout. J'attends Quentin qui va passer me rechercher avec un rack de piles neuves.

— Donc tu refuses ?

— Concentre-toi Docteur, je viens de te dire que je suis sur le point de m'éteindre.

— Je serais donc _le seul_ avec lequel tu refuserais de fusionner ? hasarda-t-il avec un peu de hauteur.

Cette femme qui n'avait pas l'air de River, mais qui était bien capable de faire des remarques dans le même genre, le regarda d'un air furieux tout-à-fait convaincant.

— Tu sais que si je te frappe avec cette main-là, tu risques de te régénérer deux fois ? le menaça-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

— Tente ta chance, mes nouvelles incarnations auront peut-être l'heur de te plaire…

Il arrêta sa gifle en bloquant son poignet, avant de l'effleurer d'un baiser.

— Jack a dit que tu serais furieuse si je ne te demandais pas de m'aider, reprit-il. Il se trompait ? J'ai besoin d'un télépathe pour lire certains de mes souvenirs récents. J'ai la certitude qu'ils sont trafiqués. Mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. Tu connais une partie de ma vie pour l'avoir vécue avec moi. Tu sauras aussitôt si quelque chose a été changé…

— Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour Clara ? questionna-t-elle avec intérêt.

— J'en ai peur.

— C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là ?

— Oui, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'est la proximité du Vortex qui a modifié les cellules de son cerveau, votre fusion, ou encore bien autre chose… J'ai la sourde inquiétude qu'elle ne soit affectée aussi.

— OK, mais on attend Quentin.

— Inutile. Je peux recharger tes batteries avec le Tardis, et je parie qu'elles dureront un peu plus longtemps si on me laisse deux minutes pour régler ce problème d'autonomie…

— Je sais cela, Docteur. On attend Quentin.

— On n'a pas besoin de lui ! C'est une affaire purement privée, entre toi et moi…

— Tout ce qui me concerne le concerne.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil et River eut pour la toute première fois l'impression qu'il était vraiment touché. En colère peut-être. Souffrait-il ? Il se racla la gorge, les mots sortirent avec peine.

— Essaies-tu de me dire que vous êtes devenus… proches ?

Elle planta ses yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue, droit dans les siens.

— Oui, nous autres, nous avons besoin de cela. Nous sentir proche de quelqu'un qui nous aime. Même moi qui ne suis plus vraiment humaine maintenant. Et je dirais même, encore plus, depuis que je ne le suis plus.

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

— C'est si triste que tu en sois surpris… Pourquoi ne l'aimerais-je pas ? Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour m'aider depuis la seconde où je le lui ai demandé. Il me donne tout sans compter. Il est là pour moi. Si j'ai survécu, c'est uniquement grâce à lui. Je suis beaucoup de choses mais pas ingrate !

— Moi je t'ai donné au départ un magnifique nouveau corps fonctionnel qui te ressemblait. Pas cette machine froide et limitée. Est-ce que ça ne compte pas ?

— Mais… je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de me montrer ingrate non plus avec toi… Loin de là ! Je comptais même au contraire me montrer extrêmement reconnaissante. Pourtant, deux minutes chrono après m'avoir rapporté ce clone et t'être assuré que tout fonctionnait normalement, tu es parti en nous laissant Jack et moi à la garde l'un de l'autre… Hein ? Les deux enquiquineurs qui testaient un peu trop tes limites. Les deux qui te rappelaient sans arrêt que tu étais plus aimant _avant_. Oh, comme tu as dû te sentir brillant et soulagé en rééditant le coup de Martha et Mickey ! Allons-y, prenons deux vieux compagnons pots-de-colle et frustrés, mettons-les en présence et voyons s'ils ne me flanquent pas un peu la paix tant qu'ils seront occupés l'un avec l'autre…

Ses yeux bleu-vert furent soudain emplis d'une grande tendresse malgré son sourire triste. Il acquiesça et dit seulement :

— Je comprends. Voilà qui… enfonce le clou.

Il passa devant elle en direction du couloir menant aux chambres.

— Mais où vas-tu ? On n'a pas fini !…

— Je crois que si. Je vais saluer Jack et je vous laisse.

Il lui jeta un regard qui lui fit mal et froid dans le dos à la fois. Un de ces regards de Seigneur du Temps qui en ont trop vu, un de ces regards qui faisait remonter si naturellement à la surface combien ils appartenaient à des espèces finalement différentes et peut-être en définitive inconciliables…

.°.

.

* * *

° Torchwood - TV : Saison 1, Épisode 13 « La fin des temps » / °° Saison 1, Épisode 2 "Premier jour"

* Doctor Who - TV : Saison 2, Épisodes « La Planète du Diable I et II »


	5. C5 : Amours à l'unilatérale

**CHAPITRE V**

**Amours à l'unilatérale**

JACK HARKNESS

Toujours assis dans son lit, Jack tendait l'oreille depuis que le Docteur l'avait quitté pour discuter avec River et, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger de là où il était, ça ne se passait pas super bien. Mais son attention fut détournée quand il vit son bracelet clignoter à peine quelques minutes après être resté seul. Il pressa le bouton correspondant et aperçut l'image de John. Ça, c'était presque une bonne nouvelle.

— Salut ! Je suis rentré tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il avant de plisser les yeux pour mieux voir. C'est quoi ce que je vois là ? Des bandages ?

— Ouais. Ils sont surtout là pour cacher les marques de dents et les bouts qui manquent.

— Ah, ça ! Il faut reconnaître que tu sais captiver ton auditoire… Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?

— Je me suis fait descendre dans une ruelle et deux types ont commencé à me bouffer pour faire disparaître les preuves.

— Ah ouais quand même… répondit John avec l'air distant et adorable qu'il prenait toujours pour tenter de cacher très maladroitement qu'il se sentait en réalité très concerné.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— Ah ben, rien d'aussi ébouriffant. Je suis entier, le client a payé ce qui était convenu, ton zingue est en bon état… J'ai même refait le plein…

Il s'interrompit un bref instant et sembla regarder à côté de lui, hors cadre pour Jack.

— Tu n'es pas tout seul ? s'enquit le Capitaine avec curiosité.

— Euh… non. Mais c'est bon, elle se repose.

— Elle ? releva le grand blessé en essayant de ne pas sourire.

John tourna son bras pour faire en sorte que le capteur de son bracelet cadre le visage d'Amy.

Avec un lourd pincement au cœur Jack enregistra la peau de ses bras nus, ses cheveux soyeux défaits en pagaille sur un oreiller noir, la pulpe brillante de ses lèvres entrouvertes… Rétablissant la caméra, le visage de John réapparut avec un sourire sardonique.

— Si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment !

— Si c'est bien Amy qui est nue dans ton lit, j'ai quelques raisons de m'inquiéter, crâne de piaf !

— Shh, tu vas la réveiller ! J'ai eu assez de mal à la calmer et surtout à éviter qu'elle quitte la planète par le premier vol… Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.

Jack se passa sa main valide sur la figure.

— John, je crois avoir essayé de te faire comprendre à plusieurs reprises que nous étions plus ou moins ici sous la protection de la famille Cormack et j'ai des raisons de penser que si nous nous montrons ingrats envers eux, cette protection pourrait très vite disparaître ! Coucher avec la fiancée du gamin est un bon exemple de ce qu'ils pourraient considérer comme une forme de pure traîtrise...

— On n'aurait qu'à partir avec elle…

— Johnny, je n'ai fait que la regarder ce soir. Mais dès que son boyfriend s'en est aperçu, dix minutes après, des Kektèques me remettaient miraculeusement la main dessus et me descendaient sans autre forme de procès. C'est ce que j'appelle une drôle de coïncidence. Est-ce que tu saisis ce que je pourrais vouloir dire par « protection qui disparait » ? Et si les choses avaient plus mal tourné, ton appel aurait sonné dans le vide… Alors si tu couches avec elle, je te laisse une idée de ce qui t'attend…

Malgré la transmission plutôt mauvaise du holomoniteur, Jack vit danser une lueur amusée dans les yeux de cette énigme faite homme qui le rendait dingue depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

— Mec, dit-il avec un léger ton de reproche, ne tire aucune conclusion de ce que tu vois… Elle est en sous-vêtements c'est vrai, mais parce que je ne voulais pas que sa cochonnerie de robe me laisse en souvenir un tas de paillettes qui grattent dans mon plumard… Et pour tout dire, si elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras, ce serait plutôt à cause de mon fils que d'autre chose…

— Ton fils ? Elle a fini par aller la faire, cette échographie ?

— Non, grand imbécile. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle n'y est pas retournée. Elle dit que vous n'avez plus d'argent…

— Il en reste assez pour un rendez-vous chez le médecin…

— Ouais, il faudrait qu'elle y aille. Elle est inquiète de quelque chose. Elle dit un truc absurde comme quoi son ventre est trop gros.

— Ma foi, mais vous êtes devenus super copains tous les deux, vous vous racontez tout…

— Hem, ça on en parlera une autre fois, si tu veux bien… Elle bouge. Je coupe !

Jack laissa retomber son bras sur le drap avec un peu de fatalisme et de perplexité.

Honnêtement, c'était vrai que lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de Ianto autrefois, il avait tout de suite su qu'il cherchait la difficulté. Bien peu savaient qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur le discret archiviste, parce qu'il se voyait flirter trop souvent avec Gwen qu'il voulait croquer depuis qu'il lui avait offert sa première arme de service et la séance de tir qui allait avec. Mais quoique la brune Galloise ait prouvé qu'elle ait pu être finalement accessible à l'adultère – hélas avec Owen – elle avait aussi montré très vite des signes de repentir. Il s'était donc dit qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur une autre cible bien compliquée et sans doute impossible : le surprenant et appétissant Ianto. Il avait passé un temps infini à le séduire en l'amadouant, en déboutant ses objections avec chaleur et humour, puis plus tard, quand il était sur le point de céder, en répondant à ses interrogations curieuses avec franchise. Avec lui, il s'était forgé un amant presque de toutes pièces.

Mais John, c'était un autre genre de difficulté ! Dès le début, ce dernier n'avait pas caché qu'il le voulait dans son lit, qu'il allait tout faire pour ça. Et qu'un non ne constituerait pas une réponse. Leur passé tumultueux, plein de sentiments mitigés et souvent trop forts pour n'être pas explosifs, semblait révolu. Pourtant dans les expressions fugaces qui le trahissaient parfois, on voyait que John s'en souvenait. Il affleurait dans un rictus appuyé, dans une petite réplique cinglante, dans un baiser qu'il pouvait rendre tendre et vicieux en même temps s'il mordillait un peu trop... Dans cette façon si loin de l'indifférence qu'il avait de lui jeter les mêmes regards avides qu'autrefois, tout en se refusant à lui la plupart du temps, avec une inflexibilité incompréhensible.

.°.

Après ça, Jack n'avait pas du tout envie d'en rester là, il voulait continuer à parler avec John parce qu'il y avait trop de questions sans réponse. Pourquoi Amy voulait-elle les quitter soudainement ? Comment John s'y était-il pris pour l'amener dans son lit alors qu'elle ne le supportait pas ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal d'y penser ?

Affreusement frustré de tout ce qui se passait depuis quelques temps, il éprouvait douloureusement l'éparpillement de ceux qu'il avait essayé, peut-être vainement, de réunir autour de lui.

En voyant le Docteur passer la tête par sa porte, il lui réalisa qu'il n'avait pas su comment ça tournait avec les deux autres et demanda :

— Vous partez ? River va vous aider ?

— Non. Je venais juste vous saluer.

— River ne vous aide pas ? Pourquoi ?

— Je suppose parce que je suis un – je cite – _foutu Seigneur du Temps arrogant_.

— ça ne date pas d'hier, ça ! Pourquoi elle ne vous aiderait pas ?

Comprenant qu'il fallait qu'il reste une minute de plus, le Docteur ouvrit et entra complètement. Il se gratta le cou dans un geste qui, pour une fois, sembla familier au Capitaine.

— Parce qu'elle n'est plus libre de le faire. L'opération requière un certain degré d'intimité et elle ne veut pas que son nouvel amant en prenne ombrage.

— Son nouvel amant ?!

— Quentin.

— Quentin ?!

— Vous avez fini de répéter tout ce que je dis ?

— Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas la nouvelle à laquelle je m'attendais… Elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet...

— J'y vais alors… prévint le Docteur.

— Mais du coup, vous allez faire comment ? le retint Jack.

— Autrement sans doute, éluda-t-il. Les obstacles me stimulent d'habitude… Ah, je crois que j'entends qu'il arrive justement…

— J'ai très envie de lui coller un direct du gauche sauf que j'ai plus de gauche pour l'instant, vous ne pourriez pas vous en charger pour moi ?

Le Docteur sourit et dit en fermant la porte :

— Remettez-vous, c'est tout.

.°.

* * *

QUENTIN CORMACK

Ignorant les sentiments mitigés que sa présence suscitait, Quentin avait l'air heureux de revoir le Docteur qui lui expliqua qu'il était passé ramener Otto. En lui parlant, le Seigneur du Temps retrouvait facilement le jeune homme agréable qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt. C'était difficile de lui en vouloir. Il pouvait comprendre que River se sente redevable envers lui. Et d'une certaine façon, il se sentait redevable lui aussi.

L'industriel eut l'air déçu en comprenant que le Docteur ne restait pas même si ce dernier lui promit de ramener Otto à chaque fois qu'il le retrouverait dans son vaisseau. Le risque était toutefois minime maintenant que River était revenue, et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire une telle promesse. Le sourire de River disait assez qu'elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Quand il fut parti, Quentin sortit les batteries de sa poche et les lui donna à tenir.

— On aurait dit qu'il avait le diable à ses trousses, je l'ai fait fuir ou quoi ? se chagrina-t-il.

Sans répondre, elle s'assit le dos bien droit sur un pouf et repoussa sa longue chevelure sur le côté en un geste inconsciemment sensuel. Venant dans son dos, la bouche un peu sèche devant le design pur de sa nuque dégagée, il descendit la fermeture à glissière de sa robe et repoussa doucement les pans sur le côté. D'une pression légère du bout des doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale, il commanda l'ouverture du panneau dorsal permettant d'accéder au point d'insertion des batteries.  
Bien qu'il eut répété ce geste depuis plusieurs semaines, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait ainsi derrière elle à devoir la déshabiller légèrement, il n'arrivait pas à endiguer son trouble.

Elle lui tendit l'une des batteries par-dessus son épaule.

A la déconnexion de la première batterie, le corps synthétique perdait toujours légèrement l'équilibre en s'affaissant un peu car une seule ne suffisait pas pour alimenter l'ensemble. Il la maintint d'un bras autour de sa taille pour effectuer le remplacement de l'autre main, puis retira prestement la seconde batterie, attrapa celle qui restait et l'inséra à son tour. Le panneau dorsal coulissa souplement à sa place et ses contours se fondirent dans la peau artificielle en ne laissant aucune démarcation : une magnifique technologie concurrente, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Elle se relevait déjà. Cela ne durait qu'une minute à peine.

Mais cette petite minute, plusieurs fois par jour, le laissait chaque fois plus désespérément amoureux. Il avait envie d'embrasser cette nuque, juste une fois. Il était cependant bien placé pour savoir que le contact de la peau synthétique était déroutant et singulièrement décevant. Pourrait-il cesser de penser à elle en découvrant que ça lui faisait le même effet que d'embrasser un tube en acier ?

Elle avait envie de s'échapper d'entre ses bras mais il lui chuchota d'attendre un peu alors qu'il s'occupait de refermer sa robe.

— Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Tu peux parler normalement. Tout le monde pense déjà que nous sommes amants depuis que tu as voulu m'emmener dans ce club…

— Les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent, moi je sais bien ce qu'il en est, lui répondit-il enfin.

— Je vois bien la façon dont tu regardes cette machine et… je ne suis pas très sûre que tu sois animé par le seul intérêt scientifique… le taquina-t-elle.

— Pourtant j'aimerais bien savoir où Transmat se fournit pour certaines pièces… reconnut-il en levant les batteries déchargées avant de les empocher. J'essaie de comprendre mais ça m'échappe. J'aimerais y arriver plus vite…

— Mhh… Et comme ça tu n'aurais plus besoin d'essayer de cacher ta fébrilité quand tu me déshabilles…

— J'admets que ce modèle n'est pas désagréable, mais si tu sous-entends que je pourrais être simplement troublé par une machine, tu as tort, répondit-il en s'assombrissant.

Spontanément, elle aurait eu envie de lui toucher le bras pour adoucir la portée de sa petite provocation… Mais ce réflexe était inutile aujourd'hui. Son corps était froid et muet. _" Rien ne filtre "_ avait résumé lapidairement le Docteur. Elle s'était sans doute plainte un peu trop de l'enthousiasme incontrôlable que produisait son contact quand elle était dans le clone…

— Oh… Ne fais pas la tête. Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît. Je reconnais que je ne gère pas bien cette situation… Dès que je t'ai demandé de l'aide, nous nous sommes trouvés dans une situation totalement équivoque, reconnut-elle en croisant son regard. Je me suis remise littéralement entre tes mains alors que nous nous connaissions à peine. C'était trop tôt, pour nous deux, mais j'avais confiance en toi.

Il baissa la tête à l'évocation de ce moment vieux de quelques semaines à la fois dramatique et hélas excitant, où il avait dû découper sa tenue aux ciseaux pour la déshabiller plus vite pour essayer littéralement à tâtons plusieurs combinaisons afin de trouver comment mettre en veille l'automate. Il n'y avait pas un simple bouton marche arrêt sous le bras, pour ce genre de modèle : il fallait éviter qu'ils ne puissent s'éteindre par inadvertance à la suite d'un choc involontaire…

En soi, la recueillir sur le pas de sa porte en pleine détresse alors qu'il la croyait perdue, aurait déjà été suffisant pour le troubler. Tout comme découvrir qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour la sauver, s'il réagissait vite et bien. Mais gagné par la panique et submergé par la certitude qu'elle souffrirait affreusement tant qu'il ne trouverait pas cette fameuse commande à triple pression, il avait accepté ce dont elle l'avait supplié : qu'elle trouve refuge en lui.

Quelle justification aurait pu lui permettre de refuser ? Pour être honnête, il n'en avait pas eu la moindre envie. Vaguement au courant qu'il y aurait des séquelles pour lui, il avait accepté comme un geste de pure compassion, qu'il voyait de la même façon que l'engagement qu'il avait pris envers son frère dans leur jeunesse. Sauver un autre être auquel il tenait. C'était tout.

Croyait-il.

Il n'était sans doute pas prêt pour le choc de cette « cohabitation » de quelques heures, cette espèce de sensation grisante qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'alors. _« Une légère euphorie » _avait dit le Docteur lorsqu'ils l'avaient évoquée de façon purement théorique sur Modarkand quelques mois plus tôt. Une longue extase affolante, plutôt ! Une sensation incroyable, un cocktail terriblement efficace qui à la fois pur et indécent, qui aurait pu le pousser à se jeter par la fenêtre avec joie, à marcher sur des braises, ou à n'importe quoi d'assez fou qui aurait à peine pu rivaliser avec _ça_. Depuis, il ne pouvait plus rien souhaiter d'autre que devenir son homme, et son _home_ à la fois.

— Je sais que je peux être un peu trop taquine avec toi, continuait-elle. Les jeunes hommes me font toujours cet effet-là… Depuis que j'ai emprunté cette poupée géante asexuée, je pense sans arrêt à ce que j'ai perdu.

— _Sans arrêt _?

— Plus souvent qu'avant en tous cas, admit-elle avec un coin de sourire.

Peut-être un peu nerveusement, elle se mit à arpenter le salon pour le ranger. Manifestement ni Amy ni Jack n'étaient des champions du ménage… Elle poursuivit plus sérieusement pendant que Quentin la suivait des yeux, avec un rien de fascination :

— Te voir tomber amoureux n'est pas la meilleure chose qui soit dans ces circonstances... Je savais par expérience ce que la fusion te ferait. Le genre de désir incommensurable qu'elle attise et les risques mortels que tu encours à y être exposé tous les jours…

Elle poussa un profond soupir attristé.

— Si je savais comment faire et que je pouvais revenir en arrière, je crois que je choisirais de mourir désintégrée.

— Ne dis pas ça !

— Quentin ! Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que j'ai peur pour toi ? Tu es un homme important et une figure appréciée de cette ville, de cette planète sans doute. Tu peux accomplir de grandes choses qui survivront à ton nom et tu aurais dû avoir toute ta vie pour ça. Ce n'est pas juste que tu pâtisses de tout cela par ma faute. Comme si Amy, ce n'était pas suffisant !

Elle soupira encore et évita un peu lâchement son regard qui la poignardait de tristesse.

— Ecoute-moi, j'ai changé d'avis. Il faut… que tu rappelles l'homme qui sort d'ici. Ne change pas mes batteries la prochaine fois, remets-moi à lui et demande lui de t'aider médicalement à endiguer les effets de la fusion. Il t'aime bien, il ne dira pas non.

— Je refuse ! s'entêta-t-il.

— Je t'en prie ! A quoi ça sert si nous mourons tous les deux ? As-tu pensé à ce que deviendra ton frère ? J'ai près de quatre-vingt-quatre ans. J'ai assez vécu !

— Combien ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité.

— Tu as trois heures pour y penser. Prends-les. Réfléchis sérieusement. Et avec ta tête, ajouta-t-elle.

.°.

* * *

AMY-LEIGH WATTS

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans la nuit, elle se demanda brièvement où elle était. Son cœur se mit à cogner sous la surprise et la peur quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans l'endroit le plus improbable du monde : le lit de John Hart. Il poussa un long soupir dans son sommeil et elle s'immobilisa aussitôt.

L'éclairage de provenant de la rue qui filtrait par le rideau entrouvert lui permit de chercher des yeux l'endroit où il aurait pu mettre sa robe. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard, espérant apercevoir sa matière scintillante au pied du lit, sur une chaise, ou tombée par terre. En se tournant pour voir si elle n'était pas de son côté de la descente de lit, elle tressaillit de joie en apercevant le lamé frangé du tissu jeté nonchalamment en boule sur la chaise toute proche. C'était parfait. Il suffisait de se lever, de la passer, de mettre ses chaussures… Où étaient ses escarpins ? Elle estima qu'elle pourrait se contenter de les repérer, de les attraper et de les enfiler plus tard, quand elle serait sortie de sa chambre. Ce plan lui plaisait bien.

Elle regarda encore de son côté, écouta sa respiration lente qui lui laissait savoir qu'il dormait toujours. Elle essaya d'affermir sa résolution en se répétant qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

Mais en quête inconsciente d'un peu de chaleur, il se retourna sans s'éveiller et vint se nicher contre elle avec un petit soupir de contentement. Terrifiée, elle ne respira plus. Machinalement, il déposa un baiser sur son épaule tandis que sa main gauche partait à l'aventure vers sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

Amy le cœur en déroute, sentit la panique la gagner et sa respiration se fit plus courte quand elle se retrouva ainsi plaquée contre lui. Presque instantanément, comme s'il l'avait ressenti sa tension, son corps répondit et il se mit à flatter sa hanche d'un mouvement doux qu'il aurait sans doute voulu apaisant.

— John ! dit-elle à haute voix pour le réveiller.

— Quoi ? répondit-il dans son cou d'une voix endormie.

— Retire tes mains de là où elles sont !

Relevant la tête, il ouvrit un œil bleu légèrement surpris sur elle, puis s'écarta en roulant à distance de l'autre côté sans la regarder.

— Désolé… marmonna-t-il. J'étais en train de rêver et j'avais froid… Rendors-toi.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Elle se sentait un peu soulagée qu'il obtempère sans discuter. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'enhardit à demander :

— Euh, moi aussi j'ai froid. Tu ne pourrais pas me prêter un pyjama ?

— Un _pyjama _? Non.

— Tu t'en fiches que je me gèle ?! s'indigna-t-elle.

Il se dressa sur un coude. Elle était sûre, même s'il faisait noir, qu'il la regardait méchamment de travers, avec son sempiternel sourire qui se moquait d'elle.

— Je dors nu d'habitude, rétorqua-t-il, et j'ai d'autres façons de me réchauffer, particulièrement si je ne suis pas seul…

Aussitôt, elle repoussa d'un coup drap et couvertures pour se lever et prendre sa robe. Il ronchonna :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais _encore_ ?

— Je vais rentrer chez moi où il y a du _chauffage_. Et des pyjamas d'hiver !

— Amy, je t'en prie, il est plus de trois heures du matin…

— Et alors ? Je vais appeler un taxi, ne te dérange surtout pas.

Elle alluma une lampe près de son chevet et posa son petit sac à main sur une commode pour y chercher son téléphone. Elle ne le vit pas venir comme il s'était glissé hors du lit. Quand il se coula dans son dos pour la ceinturer, elle poussa un cri de stupeur, lâchant l'appareil qui tomba par terre.

— Ne t'en vas pas, dit-il dans son cou.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi tout de suite !

— Si tu quittes la planète, je ne connaîtrai jamais mon enfant... Stop ! Ne gigote pas autant ou je vais avoir une érection et tu seras très embarrassée…

En frissonnant sous l'effet du froid, du dégoût et de l'attirance mêlés, elle se dégagea de sa prise pour se retourner et le regarder en face.

— Oh, il faut toujours que tu dises des choses répugnantes ! Tu le fais exprès ! Ça t'amuse de me mettre mal à l'aise !

— Oui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, reconnut-il en penchant la tête avec un sourire.

— Parce que tu t'intéresses vraiment à ce bébé, peut-être ?

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois resté ici, à faire ce boulot stupide et mal payé ?

— Pour River ! lâcha-t-elle. Tiens ! Je ferai bien attention d'aller dans un coin où personne ne la connaît !

Il arbora un drôle de sourire qui la mit mal à l'aise, l'air de s'étonner faussement de la nouvelle.

— Oh, ça y est ! Votre petite love story est finie, tu es jalouse d'elle maintenant ?

Elle resta un moment à cligner des yeux puis fronça les sourcils avec une expression choquée.

— Tu es… l'homme le plus détestable, le plus mal élevé et le plus indécrottablement grossier que je connaisse !

— Mon cœur, ne me flatte pas, conseilla-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air navré et dégoûté et puis haussa les épaules. Elle laissa son téléphone par terre, car la manœuvre pour le récupérer aurait été périlleuse face à lui, puis elle alla ouvrir en grand la porte. Il enfonça ses poings crispés dans ses poches.

— Attends ! J'ai un marché à te proposer. Que dirais-tu de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à River et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit jalouse de toi ?

— Je ne joue pas à tes petits jeux, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— Je parie que c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui auquel tu voudrais jouer… Il y a tout à fait moyen de s'entendre avec moi, tu sais. Veux-tu plutôt jouer cette scène où Jack te rejoint enfin dans ta chambre pour t'arracher cette fichue robe à paillettes… et te donner en t'effleurant à peine un plaisir que tu n'imagines même pas ?… Je veux bien que tu m'appelles Jack et dans le noir, je pourrai l'imiter à la perfection…

— Tu me donnes envie de vomir, commenta-t-elle simplement.

Il réduisit la distance entre eux, inquiet qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil.

— Veux-tu que je sois ton Matthew ? Que je t'embrasse et je te touche tout timidement, comme un adolescent ?

— Arrête ! Laisse-moi !

Il l'enlaça néanmoins pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Elle s'en exaspéra. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir toujours _ça_ ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas envie ? Que toute cette situation était inconvenante ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas la tenir d'aussi près en étant un inconnu ?  
Sa bouche tout près de son oreille, il dit tout bas :

— Veux-tu que je sois ce vaurien désespéré qui te _supplie_ de ne pas le traiter en étranger, parce qu'il veut une place dans la vie de son enfant ?

Indécise, elle resta un moment immobile, mais son tout être répugnait à se trouver contre lui. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle dénoua ses bras d'autour d'elle pour le repousser, puis referma la porte et s'y adossa. Les yeux baissés, elle regarda un long moment la moquette anthracite à ses pieds. C'était difficile de soutenir son regard bleu si interrogateur et si avide. Elle soupira, à moitié vaincue par ce si rare accès de sincérité.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela. Je veux dire… tu ne devrais pas avoir à marchander comme ça le fait de pouvoir voir ton bébé. Ta demande est légitime. C'est juste que je suis… si fatiguée et que je n'ai pas les épaules pour tout ça.

Il posa une main à plat sur la porte, si dangereusement proche d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son front.

— C'est _précisément_ la raison pour laquelle nous voulions rester près de toi, petite fille. Regarde-moi.

Elle s'en abstint et garda les yeux baissés.

— Bon sang ! Regarde-moi, je veux te promettre quelque chose !…

Elle lui jeta un regard de bête traquée qui l'énerva, en lui faisant l'effet d'une gifle ou d'une insulte. Ou les deux à la fois. C'était bizarre de ressentir cette sorte de… _peine_ d'être détesté par elle. D'où ça sortait ?

— Miss Watts, si tu restes à l'abri ici cette nuit, je te promets solennellement que je ne te ferai rien du tout. Tu pourras dormir près de moi comme ça tu n'auras pas froid, et dans cette robe si tu y tiens je ne te toucherai pas. Tu as compris ?

— Oui.

Il plissa les yeux en essayant d'éviter de penser qu'il avait sa jolie bouche à portée, et ajouta :

— Par contre, j'ai une certaine réputation à laquelle je tiens. Tu ne diras donc pas un mot sur cette nuit, ni sur notre accord ! A personne, à commencer par ton fiancé ! Mais ça vaut aussi pour Jack. La version officielle, c'est que je ne suis pas resté. C'est d'accord ?

Elle opina silencieusement.

— Et si Jack insiste – ce qu'il va probablement le faire – je veux que tu lui mentes avec conviction, en soutenant que je suis le meilleur amant que tu aies jamais connu… Vu ?

Elle le regarda retirer son bras de la porte et retourner se coucher.

— Viens là maintenant, ordonna-t-il en la couvant d'un œil qui la fit hésiter

Comme elle n'en faisait rien, il leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'elle fasse comme elle voulait mais qu'il éteignait la lumière.

.°.


	6. C6 : Le quart d'heure de sincérité

**CHAPITRE VI**

**Le quart d'heure de sincérité**

JOHN HART

Quand elle se glissa enfin près de lui au bout de longues et insupportables minutes d'hésitation, John retint un profond soupir de bonheur et d'exaspération mêlés. La peste soit des petites filles trop habillées à qui il ne plaisait pas ! Il la prit tout contre lui, mais il sentait à la raideur de ses membres qu'elle avait peur.

— Détends-toi, arrête de trembler… tu n'as rien à craindre.

— Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne me toucherais pas, à l'instant ?

— Si.

— Mais quand tu me tiens contre toi avec tes mains qui me caressent le dos, tu appelles ça comment, au juste ?

Il se mit à rire parce qu'elle prenait tout au pied de la lettre.

— Chut ! Tu ne vas jamais te taire ? Est-ce que tu peux me donner un quart d'heure de silence ?

— Mais ça me rend nerveuse que tu fasses ça !

Il lui aurait bien dit que ça l'excitait follement de savoir qu'il la rendait nerveuse mais devinait que ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'argument qu'il arriverait à quelque chose avec elle.

— C'est pour te réchauffer…

— Tu me prends _vraiment_ pour une idiote, hein ?…

— Non. Mais c'est clair que nous avons du mal à nous comprendre.

— Sur Velquesh, ça ne se fait pas de tenir comme ça quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille ou… en passe de le devenir.

Il la relâcha et se déplaça pour n'être plus à son contact, malheureux de devoir renoncer à sa chaleur. Il se croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

— Nous allons avoir un enfant, ce n'est pas assez familial pour toi ? lâcha-t-il avec un soupir. Et puis, il n'aurait pas dû t'échapper que je ne suis pas de Velquesh !

— Oui je sais, mais tu pourrais t'adapter si tu as l'intention de rester un peu ici… Tu n'en es pas capable ?

— M'adapter ou rester ?

— Jack et toi vous vivez comme si tout cela n'était que temporaire et que vous comptiez partir bientôt.

C'était assez juste : elle marquait un point. En fait, tout dépendait plutôt d'elle et de River. Il pouvait être n'importe où avec Jack, mais les deux femmes, elles, avaient d'autres raisons de rester. Impliquant des hommes riches et des bébés… Il éluda la réponse.

— Dis-moi ma petite, est-ce que t'as l'intention de me la jouer « soirée pyjama » et papoter comme ça toute la nuit ? J'ai dix heures de vol non-stop dans les pattes, dont trois dans la zone des débris, et je suis claqué…

— Matthew, ça ne le dérange pas de parler avec moi toute la nuit… rétorqua-t-elle.

— Ah le malheureux, il mérite une médaille !… Est-ce qu'au moins, lui, _Velquesh_ l'autorise à t'embrasser pour te faire taire de temps en temps ?

Elle poussa un petit couinement vexé et se poussa au maximum pour être le plus loin de lui possible, triste et déçue qu'il ne veuille répondre à aucune de ses questions. Parler avec lui aurait été le seul moyen qu'elle aurait eu d'essayer d'apprendre à le connaître et il s'y refusait obstinément.

.°.

Par miracle, elle avait fini par se taire, très vraisemblablement pour bouder. Malgré lui, il avait jeté un regard vers elle et l'avait regretté aussitôt ! De dos, sa robe courte était une vraie provocation qui laissait bien visible par son grand décolleté la douceur satinée de sa peau nue. Ses mains tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir sentir encore la finesse de son grain. Et ses longues jambes galbées… Oh Seigneur ! La nuit promettait d'être désespérément longue si le désir qu'il avait d'elle le tenaillait en le maintenant éveillé…

Pour qu'elle reste, il devinait toutefois qu'il valait mieux ne pas se comporter comme un débile en rut. Trop de points négatifs plaidaient pour qu'il se tienne à carreau.

— Je sens que tu me regardes, dit-elle sans tourner la tête.

— Je te regarde parce que tu es belle et que j'ai envie de toi !

— Je te l'interdis !

Il soupira et se retourna de l'autre côté. C'était là une parfaite illustration de leur relation.

* * *

Tôt le matin suivant, il se réveilla le corps endolori. La proximité quasi immédiate mais refusée du beau corps d'Amy, plus plein et plus féminin que jamais, avait engendré une kyrielle de rêves érotiques relativement réalistes qui lui laissaient pourtant un sentiment très mitigé. La femme qui les avait peuplés – présentant fallacieusement des traits un peu similaires à ceux de sa jeune voisine – s'était montrée experte, brutale et dominatrice. Il se sentait triste et fatigué, comme si cette inconnue aux yeux inhumains lui avait pris beaucoup plus qu'elle ne lui avait donné. Par comparaison, faire l'amour avec River avait été un éblouissement, et être aujourd'hui capable de mesurer cette cruelle différence le rendait misérable.

En regardant vers elle, il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle semblait tout-à-fait paisible. Et vraiment mignonne, toute pelotonnée en boule, avec juste un petit bout de son nez qui dépassait des draps et couvertures.

Il s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains pour se frotter les yeux de ses paumes et ébouriffer ses cheveux courts. Il se disait qu'il avait bien mérité une douche et allait se lever, quand derrière lui, quand il sentit une petite main lui tapoter le dos, tout doucement. Il tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers la jeune fille qui le remercia.

— Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

— Parce que tu as fait ce que tu as promis…

Il détourna la tête pour masquer son rictus dubitatif, étant donné la teneur de ses rêves. Elle tira encore son tee-shirt noir.

— Je voulais te dire que ça compte pour moi.

— Je sais… Repose-toi encore, il est tôt. Je prends la salle de bains. Après, je t'emmène à l'hôpital et tu fais cet examen. C'est moi qui paye.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et se mordit la lèvre.

— Tu as… une tête affreuse, remarqua-t-elle, tu n'as pas pu dormir ?

— Si, éluda-t-il.

— Attends… le bébé bouge, donne ta main.

— Tout à l'heure, refusa-t-il en se levant.

Elle lui jeta un regard hésitant et déçu. Mais il préférait vraiment éviter de la toucher car il n'était pas sûr alors de pouvoir s'arrêter s'il commençait. Elle revint cependant à la charge en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre :

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai empêché de te reposer ? Tu dois déjà repartir aujourd'hui pour emmener d'autres clients, c'est ça ?

— Non pas du tout. Il faut juste que je puisse voir Jack ensuite, pour savoir comment il se remet.

— Se remet ? Il est triste que je sois partie ?

— Non… Il a été attaqué et blessé assez gravement, t'es pas au courant ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Il ne pouvait pas le deviner mais c'était plutôt sous la honte de réaliser combien elle avait été égoïste en ne pensant qu'à elle, fantasmant sur l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouveraient tous de son départ brutal et mystérieux. Elle devait convenir qu'il avait bien raison sur un point : elle n'était qu'une enfant stupide…

.°.

Lorsqu'il fut sous le jet d'eau chaude, il y resta un peu plus longtemps pour soulager ses diverses douleurs et raideurs. Son épaule particulièrement lui faisait mal. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, son malaise ne fit que s'accentuer : le tatouage de Portabellion était rouge et brûlant au toucher.  
Assez rationnellement, il se demanda d'abord s'il pouvait faire une réaction allergique aux pigments. Mais une bribe de rêve s'interposa. La femme qui l'y chevauchait sans douceur l'avait griffé et mordu justement là, en déclarant qu'il était à elle, qu'il le serait toujours et qu'elle le _marquait _pour qu'il s'en souvienne mieux à l'avenir...

Il s'ébroua pour chasser ce souvenir qui le renvoyait très profondément aux souffrances de son âge le plus tendre. Quand trop bel enfant abandonné et livré à lui-même, il avait très tôt suscité la convoitise d'adultes sans scrupules, qui avaient tout d'abord ruiné son estime, ses repères, puis sa moralité... Cela n'aurait eu aucune autre incidence pour lui si le partage totalement ouvert, fou et enivrant de ses pensées avec celles de River, n'avait pas déverrouillé des portes qu'il avait soigneusement cadenassées depuis des années. Et fait remonter ensuite des sentiments oubliés, parfois merveilleux mais également des souvenirs terribles…

Si terribles qu'il avait même parfois du mal à partager encore une intimité physique avec Jack qu'il aimait pourtant.

.°.

* * *

JACK HARKNESS

Se sentant déjà mieux grâce à l'intervention généreuse de River pour le soigner plus rapidement, et contre laquelle il n'avait pas beaucoup lutté, Jack était déjà assis à la table de travail de sa chambre, lorsque John entra à son tour, juste après une brève visite préalable d'Amy.  
Sortant une liasse de billets roulés de sa poche, il vint la déposer devant lui d'un pas nonchalant.

— Tiens, c'est ta part sur la course vers Salkinagh dont je suis rentré hier. Comment ça va, ton épaule ? Mieux, je suppose ?

Jack acquiesça avec un sourire en coin. Il percevait l'inquiétude inavouée de son ami, à la façon qu'il avait de parler boutique et de s'enquérir poliment de sa petite santé…

Il n'aurait pas fait ça avant.

Il serait entré, son triomphe immodeste plaqué sur la figure, et aurait déclaré sans préambule qu'il avait _enfin_ couché avec « Miss Watts » et que cette fois, elle allait plutôt s'en souvenir ! Car ce point précis le chagrinait tout particulièrement. Ensuite, en grand sportif mythomane, il aurait probablement brodé plus ou moins sur la durée de sa performance, l'inventivité de ses caresses, ou d'autres choses ridiculement touchantes du même acabit. Qui en vérité ne signifiaient maladroitement qu'une seule chose : qu'il voulait pouvoir tout partager avec lui.

Mais au lieu de fanfaronner, il avait juste posé une fesse sur un coin du bureau, en le considérant avec ce qui aurait pu facilement passer, chez n'importe qui d'autre, pour une forme de préoccupation discrète.

— Alors, tu ne vas pas me raconter ta soirée ? l'encouragea Jack. J'imaginais que tu aurais eu envie de faire le malin en me contant ta bonne fortune…

John le surprit en acquiesçant d'un air soucieux :

— Si tu veux, mais ce n'était pas aussi drôle que tu pourrais le penser... Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste avec Amy ? Quand elle a débarqué chez moi, elle était sur le point de se tirer définitivement d'ici et elle parlait d'abandonner l'enfant. J'ai quand même réussi à ce qu'elle ne se barre pas séance tenante, mais c'était moins une !…

— Ouh, je me demande bien comment tu as réussi ça.

— Ben, très franchement moi aussi… On n'est vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, elle et moi.

Il se frotta les yeux qui le piquaient, accusant une certaine fatigue.  
Jack sentit malgré lui son cœur se serrer en comprenant qu'à l'avenir, ceci arriverait toujours plus souvent : tout en étant maintenant beaucoup plus jeune que lui, John vieillissait aussi beaucoup plus vite. Ah, les joies de la désynchronisation temporelle... Avec naturel, il passa une main familière et caressante sur sa cuisse. L'autre sursauta et laissa échapper un petit rire presque surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Jack avec une sollicitude non feinte parce qu'ils étaient seuls. T'es une vraie pile électrique.

— Holà, je serais toi j'arrêterais ça tout de suite ! Surtout tant que tu « héberges » River…

— Ah zut, c'est Cormack qui a vendu la mèche ? Tout mon effet de surprise est gâché alors… Elle a été assez bonne pour accélérer ma guérison de l'intérieur… Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais arrêter ? demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

Mentir plausiblement devait toujours comporter une grosse part de vérité. John ressentait bien que Jack n'émettait pas la longueur d'onde de River quand elle prenait possession d'un hôte mais fit comme s'il l'ignorait. Jack ne pouvait pas tout savoir là-dessus, ou en tous cas, il l'espérait.  
Elle devait avoir déserté son patient assez vite, s'il devinait juste, et n'être restée que le strict temps nécessaire.

— Oui, c'est lui, acquiesça-t-il. Il faisait la gueule d'ailleurs… Et pas qu'un peu. Quant à savoir pourquoi tu devrais arrêter, River m'a déjà fait bien comprendre que le plan à trois… ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Elle pourrait nous faire payer ça de diverses façons _très_ désagréables si on passait outre. Donc si tu veux l'énerver, continue. Moi, je n'y tiens pas.

— Elle te flanque _la trouille _? C'est inimaginable !

— Tu parles sans savoir ce qu'elle peut faire.

— Comment peux-tu croire qu'elle me ferait du mal juste parce que j'ai envie d'être un peu avec toi ?

John le toisa avec l'air de s'étonner de l'euphémisme. Jack n'était « un peu » avec personne. Il se taillait la part du lion à toutes circonstances, quoiqu'il sache aussi se montrer généreux en retour.

— Ton silence est inquiétant, commenta Jack en le scrutant attentivement.

— Je suis en train de me dire que tu ne la connais pas très bien, répondit prudemment Hart.

— Dis voir ! Je vis et travaille avec elle depuis des mois !… Elle n'a jamais montré la moindre agressivité envers personne.

— Sans blague !… Et bien apprends que le premier truc qu'elle a fait en me voyant… ça été de me mettre KO sans sommation.

— Comment le saurais-je ? rétorqua le Capitaine un peu boudeur. Tu ne me parles jamais d'elle. L'une des très rares choses que tu gardes jalousement pour toi… Mais tu devais l'avoir bien mérité, non ?

John ne répondit pas et Jack accentua sa caresse. Ce n'était pas expressément sensuel, mais plutôt comme un simple encouragement à ce qu'il parle encore.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais parler de ce qu'il y a eu entre vous ?

— Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, soupira John.

— Et si moi j'avais envie de le savoir quand même ? Vous vous donnez du mal tous les deux pour soutenir la version officielle en vertu de laquelle « ça n'était rien ». Pour elle, peut-être bien. Mais je suis certain que pour toi, c'est autre chose… Est-ce que tu as conscience qu'il y a du changement chez toi ?

— Je sais et je n'arrive pas à redevenir comme avant. Je me suis _salement_ ramolli. Parfois, ça me met encore les nerfs d'être obligé de le constater.

— Ouais, d'ailleurs à ce propos, Amy m'a dit il y a cinq minutes que tu t'étais à peu près bien comporté avec elle…

— A peu près ? Mmm, ça veut dire presque mal, l'honneur est sauf ! Elle n'était pas censée parler de ça.

— De quoi était-elle censée parler ? Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'elle me mente ?

— Et _ta tête_ quand tu l'as vue dans mon lit, on en parle ?…

Jack le regarda les yeux brillants, les commissures légèrement relevées dans une ébauche de sourire. Il tapa deux fois sur sa cuisse et le pointa du doigt.

— Oh mais moi je veux bien parler de tout… Toi par contre, j'en dirais pas autant !... Tu sais quoi ? Je vais décréter un Quart d'Heure de Sincérité ! On y va. Et je commence.  
J'aime bien Amy. Je vais te dire, plus je suis sevré d'affection et plus je la trouve attirante… C'est bizarre comme phénomène, hein ? C'est dire si en ce moment, elle est magnifique étant donné que je suis _extrêmement _sevré ! Elle n'est pas complètement idiote et s'en rend parfaitement compte. Elle me conseille d'ailleurs – sans doute pour sa propre sécurité – de me « réconcilier » avec toi.  
Tiens, puisqu'on en parle. Point numéro deux. Toi. Dans ta distraction exemplaire, il t'aura sans doute échappé que tu refuses que je te touche depuis _des jours_, en alignant à chaque fois de bonnes excuses, particulièrement créatives, je dois dire que tu sais te renouveler dans ce registre aussi…  
J'aime bien Amy parce qu'elle est magnifique c'est sûr, et parce qu'elle porte ton enfant. Je suis vraiment curieux de voir ce que ça pourrait donner, toi avec un enfant. Est-ce que ce petit ou cette petite saura recharger une arme plus vite que son biberon ? Est-ce qu'il ou elle planquera des poignards dans ses couches-culottes ? Ou… Est-ce que ce sera à moi de lui apprendre ?  
Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que tu pourrais survivre, déjà jusqu'à la naissance, ensuite plus de quelques années après. Tu es tellement sur le fil, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte… et tu refuses qu'on t'aide. Que _je_ t'aide. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de me montrer exigeant. Tu veux de moi, je suis là tu n'en veux plus, je te fiche la paix et je ne me plains pas. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'attache encore à moi si ce n'est ni le sexe, ni le besoin de mon aide ?

John lui jeta un petit regard en dessous, entre l'amusement et l'embarras.

— Tu passes trop de temps avec les monogames, ils sont en train de te pervertir méchamment.

— Ça se peut. Ça se peut aussi que ce soit une ruse de ta part pour encore éviter de répondre…

— Ça se peut aussi que je ne sache pas très bien comment me sortir de ce que je traverse actuellement, mais sans forcément vouloir couper tout contact avec toi.

— Te sortir de quoi ?

John rejeta la tête en arrière pour inspirer profondément, fermant les yeux une minute avant de les rouvrir pour le toiser très directement, comme il le faisait trop rarement à présent, depuis qu'il était si distant.

— River et moi avons partagé une expérience qui va bien au-delà du sexe. Je n'aime pas en parler en partie à cause des conséquences humiliantes que ça a pour moi, elle n'aime pas en parler parce qu'elle le sait, le regrette, et croit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se le permettre... Sur le moment, elle a dû se dire qu'on était foutus tous les deux, de toute façon, et que ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'on n'allait pas s'en tirer…  
Elle m'a, pour ainsi dire, dépecé de l'intérieur. Mes pensées. Mes émotions – enfin ce qui m'en restait. Mes souvenirs. Elle a tout examiné curieusement et puis a tout reflanqué en vrac une fois qu'elle a eu fini. Tu dis que j'ai changé mais c'est juste que mes trucs ne sont plus dans l'ordre où je les avais mis ! Dans le processus, elle a joyeusement détruit un certain nombre de… protections que j'avais, par rapport à certains vieux souvenirs. Très vieux souvenirs. Bien avant qu'on se connaisse. Des choses que j'avais planquées sous le tapis et qui y étaient toujours depuis…

— Tu parles des sévices que tu as subis dans l'enfance ?

Les poings serrés, John se rembrunit, sa ligne d'épaule soudain très tendue.

— Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

— Avant que tu n'accuses quiconque de quoi que ce soit, je dois te dire que je l'ai toujours su. C'était dans ton dossier à l'Agence. Quand on m'a désigné pour être ton équipier, après la première mission où je suis allé te récupérer dans ce trou à rats dont j'ai oublié le nom, la prison de Krivine ? Kiridine ?... Bref. Ils m'ont briefé sur ton cas pour être sûrs que j'accepte en connaissance de cause, étant donné que deux autres agents étaient déjà morts et que tu étais étiqueté « incontrôlable »…

— Tu le savais et tu n'as pas demandé ta mutation ?!

— On n'a jamais dit que j'étais super équilibré moi-même, reconnut Jack avec un large sourire. Tout ton comportement le confirmait, en plus. Comment River a-t-elle pu te faire ça ?

— C'est une question morale ou technique ?

— Si tu me réponds aux deux, je t'embrasse. Très gentiment, ajouta-t-il.

— Et voilà, s'exaspéra un peu le pilote de son coeur, c'est exactement ça que j'aime pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me traites comme si j'étais _fragile_ !

— On a sa petite fierté, hein ?... Pour quelle raison tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi ?

— Mais bougre d'idiot, parce que je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir une réaction… appropriée ! Il y avait beaucoup de souffrance liée au sexe dans ces vieux souvenirs. Ils m'ont explosé à la tête sur Modarkand et tu as vu le résultat... A un moment, je n'ai plus eu conscience que c'était toi… Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je ne contrôlais plus rien…

— Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis difficile à blesser, comme tu sais.

— Moi je m'en veux ! reconnut John d'un ton véhément et hanté.

— Donc c'est pour ça que les rares fois où nous avons fait l'amour depuis, tu étais passablement ivre ? Est-ce que c'est juste avec moi ou les autres hommes aussi ?

— C'est plutôt moins pire avec toi, je suppose parce que je te connais bien.

— _Moins pire_ ? releva Jack avec une petite grimace. Tu aurais vraiment dû m'en parler plus tôt. J'aurais pu me montrer plus…

— Je t'ai dit que non ! Avant que tout ça n'arrive, je dois bien te dire que ça me foutait en rogne que toi tu aies autant changé depuis l'Agence... Et puis maintenant que je suis complètement à la ramasse, je ne reconnais plus rien, alors j'aimerais que tu restes toi juste comme tu es d'habitude. Cinq minutes.

— OK… acquiesça Jack les yeux brillants d'émotion contenue. Continuons l'état des lieux : et avec les filles ?

John haussa une épaule avec un étrange sourire désabusé.

— Explique, le pressa Jack. Le Quart d'Heure de Sincérité n'est pas fini…

— Harkness, tu me casses les pieds.

— Je sais, mais je t'ai dit que je veux un panorama complet de la situation, parce que pour le moment, t'as l'air très mal barré… Les filles, ça va ou pas ?

— Ça va.

Jack haussa un sourcil et déclara d'un ton amusé et insistant :

— Pourrais-tu être juste un poil plus détaillé ?

John plissa les yeux et répondit en détachant les syllabes, furieux et provocateur :

— Anatomiquement : agréable. Émotionnellement : sans intérêt !

Jack se mit à rire malgré lui en le couvant d'une œillade lascive.

— Allons bon ! Alors maintenant, Monsieur veut pouvoir éprouver des émotions avec les filles !... le taquina-t-il. _Ce n'est plus une révolte, c'est une révolution…_ Enfin, il te reste encore ça. Méfie-toi quand même, tel que je te vois parti, tu vas bientôt exiger d'avoir des sentiments pour coucher. Fais bien attention à toi, Johnny, tu files un mauvais coton…

— Ne te sens pas menacé…

— Je ne me sens _pas du tout_ menacé… Mais j'aimerais bien que tu dises aux deux locataires qui occupent illégalement ton cœur, toutes autant qu'elles sont, qu'elles ne s'imaginent pas que je vais me rendre sans combattre. Et aussi qu'à la minute où je serai sur pied, je te reprendrai, comme ça ! fit-il en claquant des doigts avec l'un de regards les plus séducteurs de son répertoire.

John éclata de rire de bon cœur en l'entendant lui resservir cette réplique familière.  
Le Capitaine fut heureux de constater, encore une dernière fois peut-être, que la tendresse et le désir brûlaient toujours dans les prunelles de son amant. Il le recueillit bien volontiers dans ses bras pour l'embrasser en se félicitant qu'il y soit toujours si remarquablement réceptif. Avec ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il se doutait bien que leur relation allait devoir évoluer quelques temps dans un sens probablement tragiquement platonique.

Mais il avait appris à aimer les fins tragicomiques. Aussi se permit-il de demander à mi-voix pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle et que leurs mains vagabondaient sans hâte :

— Dis voir blondinet, tu n'aurais tout de même pas l'intention d'abuser d'un pauvre convalescent tout juste remis ?

— Appelle-moi encore une seule fois « blondinet » et tu vas pas tarder à découvrir le vrai sens du mot « convalescent »… murmura l'autre à voix basse.

Comme John retirait son tee-shirt, Jack haussa deux fois les sourcils à cette perspective rien moins qu'alléchante mais assez vite, son sourire s'effaça et il désigna son épaule, où la jolie volute du tatouage de Portabellion disparaissait sous une épaisse croûte sombre.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as là, au bras ?

.°.


	7. C7 : Les vieux amants

**CHAPITRE VII**

**Les vieux amants**

LE DOCTEUR ET RIVER SONG

Le Docteur surveillait les constantes de Quentin dans l'infirmerie du Tardis. Le jeune homme avait été plongé dans un léger sommeil pour aider à toute cette opération. L'avantage du Tardis, c'était la durée du traitement importait peu. Quentin avait accepté de mauvaise grâce s'il pouvait retourner à son travail dès le lendemain, mais il n'était pas heureux de ce qu'il vivait comme l'amputation des souvenirs de la merveilleuse présence de River.

Le Seigneur du Temps lui avait expliqué patiemment quels risques il encourait, en décrivant les effets comme ceux d'une drogue, avec le même genre de conséquences néfastes. Pour achever de l'en convaincre, il lui avait demandé si cela valait la perte de son entreprise et de tous les projets auxquels il tenait, qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à mener quand il perdrait petit à petit la raison. Quentin avait toujours été un homme raisonnable et accessible à une argumentation de bon sens. En appeler à son sens des responsabilités était la meilleure chose à faire. Montrer comment en dérivant vers le monde merveilleux et illusoire où il vivait depuis un mois, il allait perdre son statut, son pouvoir durement gagné, et la possibilité d'accomplir les rêves sains qu'il avait dans l'ingénierie médicale… Comment il allait se couper de son frère et de ses amis…

Avant que le Docteur ne lui injecte une solution légèrement narcotique, le jeune homme ignorant que River se trouvait là parce qu'il ne la voyait pas, lui avait demandé alors avec inquiétude :

— Est-ce que mes sentiments pour elle sont une conséquence de cette « intoxication psychique » ? Disparaîtront-ils quand j'en serai libéré ?

— J'ai l'impression que vous n'en avez pas très envie… remarqua le Docteur avec un regard discret vers River.

— Pas envie du tout ! reconnut-il alors qu'il se détendait sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas vous le dire.

— Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça.

— Ça dépend… Si vous me considérez comme un rival, je ferais mieux de me soucier de ce qu'il y a dans cette seringue…

— Ne soyez pas ridicule…

Le fantôme de River lui fit signe de se taire avec une mine courroucée. Il voyait qu'elle essayait de faire le signe de lui couper la gorge mais elle n'avait plus de mains apparentes.

Il avait d'ailleurs éprouvé un choc désagréable en la voyant arriver dans le Tardis car la moitié de son corps avait déjà disparu et ses mains étaient translucides. Elle s'évanouissait peu à peu. Les milliers de petites particules qui composaient son corps lumineux que lui seul et Otto pouvaient voir, s'effilochaient rapidement, comme du sable qui aurait glissé entre les doigts. Exactement comme Astrid Perth.

— Comment voulez-vous qu'un vieux bonhomme comme moi l'intéresse encore, de quelque façon que ce soit ? questionna-t-il en tâchant de ne pas sourire. Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'elle préfère les jeunes gens…

Quentin n'entendit pas cela car il venait de s'endormir. Le Docteur prit une seconde seringue, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de bulle d'air, et puis injecta un second liquide.

— J'en ai fini avec lui pour l'instant, déclara-t-il en reposant la seringue vide. Le produit va circuler dans son organisme pendant qu'il dort et à mesure qu'il s'éliminera petit à petit, il devrait aller rapidement mieux. C'est la façon la plus douce. Voyons ce que je peux faire pour toi maintenant.

.°.

Elle ne répondit rien, comme si elle se désintéressait de la question. Il sortit les batteries de la poche de Quentin et leur donna un petit coup d'analyse de tournevis sonique.

— Elles sont déchargées, commenta-t-il.

River leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit comme il sortait à pas rapides de l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers la salle de pilotage. Elle aurait préféré une info qu'elle n'avait pas déjà. Une fois là-bas, le Docteur ouvrit une trappe dans la console du Tardis, et y glissa les barrettes. Puis il se retourna, l'air content de lui et déclara que d'ici le réveil de Quentin, les batteries seraient chargées par le Tardis et qu'elles dureraient beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle eut un demi-sourire toujours sans répondre.

— Tu ne veux rien dire ? Tu es toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être revenue à bord ?

— Je m'économise. C'est devenu une habitude, esquiva-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à cette nouvelle déco à laquelle elle ne se faisait pas bien.

— Tu veux faire un petit tour en attendant ? Voir Amy et Rory ? demanda-t-il les mains planant au dessus des leviers.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Oh, non je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? Confronter des parents à la mort de leur enfant ! Vieux fou !

— Ils ne pourraient pas te voir, techniquement… Mais toi, tu pourrais…

— Non, laisse. Je vais juste attendre dans ma chambre… Euh, j'ai toujours ma chambre ici, oui ?

— Et si nous allions à Darillium ?

— Ton unique destination en cas de mort imminente ? se moqua-t-elle tristement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et enlaça sa taille d'un bras, en touchant le bout de son nez d'un index d'abord moralisateur.

— Ça c'était inutilement cruel, professeur Song, dit-il en faisant rouler les R avec l'accent qu'il avait maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? protesta-t-elle, plutôt pour la forme.

— Tu n'as plus de mains que je pourrai tenir…

— Ah, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire : « Comme c'est commode pour toi » ! convint-elle en lui accordant l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il pressa brièvement ses lèvres contre son front puis l'entraîna dans les couloirs du vaisseau où ils marchèrent quelques minutes durant lesquelles River mesura combien elle était reléguée loin à présent, dans les priorités du Tardis.

— Je crois que c'est par là ! murmura le Docteur.

Ils traversèrent une salle claire et poussiéreuse qui ressemblait à un atelier d'artiste. Au milieu, trônait un bloc de marbre à moitié sculpté : tout le haut de la statue la représentait avec une surprenante précision.

— Étonnamment fidèle à l'original, commenta-t-elle avec un peu d'embarras en faisant allusion au fait qu'elle n'était plus littéralement que la moitié d'elle-même, mais aussi à l'aspect très réaliste du nu qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ça…

Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin tout en continuant à traverser.

— Voilà une statue d'ange que je ne crains pas de contempler sans ciller… Oui je sais, c'est honteux. Je ne l'ai jamais terminée mais…

— Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas récent ?

— Non pas vraiment ! reconnut-il.

— Quand ? voulut-elle savoir.

— La première fois que tu m'as dit « oui ».

— A notre mariage alors…

— Non, c'était… à celui de tes parents. Je ne comprenais pas tout. Tu étais là à te payer radieusement ma tête en silence pendant que je voulais savoir si tu étais mariée et que tu me demandais si c'était une proposition... Tes yeux sur moi quand tu disais « Oui » !... Hem. Enfin, bon, dit-il en se raclant la gorge, ce qu'il y a là derrière cette porte t'intéressera davantage, dit-il en poussant celle qui leur faisait face.

Il activa un plafonnier avec le sonique et marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce paraissant vide, où un grand drap était jeté sur un haut objet rectangulaire. Il tira dessus pour révéler un caisson de stase où attendait une parfaite réplique d'elle-même, les yeux fermés, auréolée de minuscules diodes de fonctionnement qui projetaient des lumières roses sur son visage.

— J'ai toujours su que tu en aurais besoin tôt ou tard…

River, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir, restait muette de saisissement au point de ne pas réaliser que la pièce contenait plusieurs autres caissons voilés, tous rangés contre les murs et dissimulés dans l'ombre.

.°.

* * *

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle l'avait fait rougir une énième fois en admirant sans honte dans le miroir de sa chambre son nouveau clone de Chair aux proportions idéales. Et d'une technologie ultérieure.

Le Tardis avait obligeamment rematérialisé la pièce plus près, car le Docteur n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se remettre de la voir arpenter les couloirs du vaisseau dans le plus simple appareil...

— Comment allons-nous procéder pour que je te paie ma dette ?

— Ce n'est pas une dette… D'abord, tu vas avoir la bonté de passer quelques vêtements, puis nous allons dans un endroit tranquille et paisible, et enfin tu lis quelques-uns de mes souvenirs et puis nous en parlons…

— Ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

— Je pensais plutôt à la salle du Cloître, je ne crois pas que tu la connaisses. C'est comme un jardin, il y a des bancs et probablement que la vieille interface de l'œil de l'Harmonie s'y trouve encore. Elle ne sert plus à rien mais c'est joli. Si aucun danger ne nous menace, ça sera paisible… estima-t-il avec un air confiant. Je vais te laisser t'habiller et on se retrouve là-bas ?

— Et plusieurs centaines d'années plus tard, tu es _toujours_ aussi poule mouillée !… Docteur, j'étais ta femme ! Mon corps n'a plus rien de mystérieux pour toi… Reste là et aide-moi !

— Mon nom c'est « Le Docteur » pas « La Camériste de Mme Song » !… grinça-t-il en tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Fâchée de le voir fuir une nouvelle fois, elle se dépêcha de passer la première robe kaki qu'elle trouva dans sa vieille armoire et de le rejoindre dans cette mystérieuse salle du Cloître où il l'attendait dans une posture hiératique, les yeux perdus sur l'œil de l'Harmonie. L'artefact était protégé et fermé par un sceau ouvragé qui faisait comme un imposant monument.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle arriva et contre toute attente, il la recueillit tendrement.

— Dois-je te rappeler que ton amant ne dort pas loin d'ici ?

— Quentin n'est pas mon amant. J'ai menti.

Il haussa ses sourcils broussailleux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi il n'est pas mon amant ?

— Pourquoi m'as-tu menti !…

— Parce que c'est ton sport favori et que j'aime y jouer avec toi !

Elle se pressa impudiquement contre lui mais il se contenta de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

— Shhh, ma toute belle… calme-toi. Tu étrenneras ton nouveau clone avec un autre que moi. Je crois qu'il n'en manque pas qui seraient intéressés sur cette planète où tu vis maintenant…

— Je ne veux que toi…

— Tu sais que ce n'est plus tout à fait vrai.

— Je ne crois pas à tes stupidités gallifréennes sur le mariage. C'est à mes stupidités terriennes que je veux croire…

— L'amour qui dure toujours ? Une valeur bien facile à tenir pour ton peuple éphémère…

— Ephémère ? Mais où trouveras-tu une femme de 84 ans aussi étourdissante et en forme que moi ?

— Hem, pour l'instant dans mes bras, concéda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle rit et lui vola un tout petit baiser.

— Arrête de jouer avec moi, jeune fille, la morigéna-t-il. Je me sens idiot quand tu fais ça…

— _Jeune fille ? _Le flatteur n'est pas complètement mort en toi ! lança-t-elle en rayonnant. Mais pourquoi te sentirais-tu idiot d'être aimé de moi ?

— A chaque fois que je te vois, je me sens redevenir mon ancien moi ! lui avoua-t-il à voix très basse.

— Et c'est très bien comme ça, dit-elle en posant sa tête contre ses cœurs.

.°.

* * *

Le Docteur s'était servi du sonique comme d'une télécommande pour projeter au plafond l'espace extérieur à Velquesh et cela leur faisait l'équivalent d'une nuit étoilée juste au-dessus d'eux. Ils étaient allongés tous deux dans un carré herbeux du Cloître, main dans la main.

River essayait de se recentrer un peu alors qu'elle venait de partager un grand nombre de souvenirs avec lui. Cette guerre, cette longue guerre sur la planète Trenzalore… Elle savait qu'il avait vécu la « fameuse » guerre du Temps qui avait fait des dégâts, mais la dernière ! Toutes ces années seul au village de Christmas, à servir de rempart contre des ennemis attaquant tous azimuts, comme si ce qui était arrivé à Stonehenge avec la Pandorica n'avaient été que le faible écho préalable de ce qui se produirait par la suite… Sans personne pour l'aimer ni le soutenir… à part peut-être cette vilaine Tasha Lem…

« _Tout va bien _» émit-il silencieusement en pressant gentiment ses doigts. _« Ne t'attarde pas trop sur Trenzalore »._

_« Sur quoi alors ? »_

_« Peux-tu scanner mes souvenirs de Jack ? Je suis… très en colère après lui et ça n'a pas de sens… Il m'a fait remarquer à juste titre que l'on ne s'est pas vus depuis des années – plus encore pour moi que pour lui, d'ailleurs. Pourtant depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai juste envie de le pousser dans une supernova et de le regarder brûler… »._

_« Non, tu as juste essayé de le pousser dans mes bras… »._

Sursaut de dignité outragée et réprobation fusèrent dans ses pensées.

_« Pas du tout ! Je voulais que tu le protèges de moi si le besoin s'en faisait sentir ! »._

_« Alors c'était ça ton plan ?... J'étais vraiment loin du compte… »_

River s'approcha à nouveau mentalement pour déplier doucement ses autres souvenirs. Son toucher mental était exquis et, instinctivement, il s'ouvrit davantage… ce qui la fit rire.

_« Et bien, voilà ! Tu cesses enfin de faire le timide… ! Alors qu'avons-nous là ?… Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Tu as déjà embrassé Jack ! »_

_« Passons rapidement là-dessus, si tu veux bien… »_

_« Ah pardon, mais en plus tu le trouvais très séduisant… et tu étais jaloux de lui… jaloux de l'attention qu'il suscitait auprès de ta compagne »._

_« Mmpff. Que vois-tu d'autre à part ça ? »_

_« Un truc… énorme. Incroyable. Et vraiment puissant »._

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

_« Chut. Ce truc est partiellement encore en toi, et je réalise que je l'ai aussi perçu très fort dans le Tardis quand j'y étais la dernière fois… C'est bizarre. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant »._

_« Mais… Quel rapport avec Jack ? » _s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle rit doucement.

_« Oh, Docteur… Il semble y en avoir un pour toi !... Mais pas ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines… Qu'est-ce que c'est que… Bad Wolf ? C'est impressionnant ! Est-ce que c'est un esprit ? Un dieu ? »._

_« C'est ce qui a rendu Jack immortel »._

_« Mhm… J'ai eu l'occasion de voir de près comment il s'y est pris. Un boulot vraiment étonnant… »._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Chut, mon petit cœur… Dis-moi, si ce Bad Wolf t'a tué, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à demeure dans le Tardis alors ? »_

_« A demeure ? »_

_« Tu ne sais pas qu'il est là ? »._

_« C'est une sorte de demi-surprise, en effet… Est-ce qu'il se cache ?»._

_« Non. Il est plutôt inactif. On dirait qu'il attend... »._

Pas préparée à ce qui allait suivre, River vit soudain sans transition un affreux visage de démon hacher par intermittence les souvenirs du Docteur qui s'accélérèrent en un carrousel infernal.  
Elle s'agrippa convulsivement à lui, avant de plonger à la poursuite de cette affreuse face ricanante et malfaisante, dans le vaste territoire inférieur qui lui était désigné comme l'inconscient.

Totalement à sa merci, il ne ressentait que tristesse et peine de lui imposer cela, mais aussi de la gratitude, une immense gratitude qui la submergea. Elle reçut de plein fouet les sentiments bruts du Docteur…

_« Oh, ici, tu sais déjà tout »_ murmura-t-elle à peine, comme un souffle.

_« Remonte »_ la supplia-t-il. _« Mon inconscient est un endroit dangereux »._

_« Je peux me voir comme tu me vois… Tellement jeune… si terriblement jeune… Attends une minute !… J'ai l'air d'avoir dix ans sauf que je n'avais pas cette tête là… Est-ce que tu me considères comme une enfant ?»_

_« Je crois que j'ai quelques fois prouvé que non…»._

_« Pas récemment »_ le taquina-t-elle. _« Et… Non mais de quoi ?! Docteur, je suis positivement choquée ! »._

Son ton laissait toutefois entendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il émit une pensée inquiète et non formulée qui résonnait un peu comme « par quoi ? » parce que pour choquer River, il fallait y aller fort.

_« Et bien d'après ce que j'ai sous les yeux, tu as regardé Jack faire l'amour à… Amy-Leigh ?! »_

_« Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie, enfin ! »_

Elle perçut son indignation sincère mais aussi sa profonde révolte.  
Et le rush d'une violente colère contre lui. Plus qu'une colère, une sorte de rage impuissante.

_« Jack qui embrasse Amy sur… sur mon canapé ! Jack qui te donne une lettre, ça ce sont des souvenirs très récents... Wao ! Cette lettre te rend dingue… Doucement, doucement… »._

Elle sentit sa détresse et son désespoir et ne put rien faire d'autre que de se rapprocher de lui pour l'apaiser par son contact physique. Le visage de l'ignoble démon lui sauta littéralement à la face. Elle comprit en s'abstenant de le reformuler avec tact que le Docteur était fou de jalousie, à un point difficilement compréhensible, mais que Jack portait le chapeau pour un autre dont le Docteur ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Un autre qui était le vrai responsable.

Dans une sorte de sanglot, il fit tomber pour elle une dernière résistance pour lui montrer le film où celle qu'il aimait était lovée, éperdue, contre Jack. Ce n'était certes pas dans une occasion pareille qu'elle aurait pensé pouvoir contempler l'anatomie avantageuse du Capitaine... Par-dessus cela, le visage du démon triomphait. De sa main impitoyable, il drainait la vie du Docteur. Elle sentait la vie le quitter. Il mourrait ! Que s'était-il donc passé, et quand ?

Elle s'obligea à se calmer et ne pas se laisser influencer par ce qu'elle voyait. ça pouvait être une peur irrationnelle puisqu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans la zone des souvenirs, et qu'il n'était manifestement pas mort... Elle se demanda pourtant comment il pouvait éprouver cela pour Amy et quelle n'en ait jamais rien su… Amy était-elle une représentation de quelqu'un d'autre ?…

Elle finit par comprendre son erreur lorsqu'elle put voir nettement le visage de la femme quand ce grand escogriffe de Jack la laissa un peu respirer... Cette blonde n'était pas du tout Amy !  
La percevant comme le Docteur, elle découvrit qu'elle avait de longs sourcils noirs, d'immenses cils qui pouvaient commander aux battements de son cœur, une grande bouche dont elle savait instantanément qu'il adorait la voir sourire. Une femme qu'il avait aimée follement et douloureusement autrefois, sans jamais vraiment se déclarer.

_« Est-ce que cette femme est… Rose ? »_ demanda-t-elle presque timidement au bout d'un moment.

_« River, je ne sais pas ce que tu vois dans mon inconscient, c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de toi… »_

Une seconde après, la violence de la pulsion de meurtre émanant de lui la terrassa. Il voulait tuer Jack, c'était très clair et il avait plein d'idées créatives pour déjouer son immortalité…

_« J'ai besoin d'un break »._

.°.

River désengagea doucement sa fusion mentale avec le Docteur et se redressa assise, quand elle fut revenue pleinement à elle. Il lui fallait quelques instants pour gérer la gueule de bois que procurait la séparation, et tous ces effets secondaires qu'elle avait vus à l'œuvre chez John, chez Quentin, dans une moindre mesure chez Jack – et pas du tout chez Amy ! On n'avait jamais su pourquoi…

Le Docteur avait l'air extrêmement penaud. Sur son épaule, il posa une main légère, inquiet et concerné par son bien-être, mais comme s'il n'osait pas la toucher.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle opina silencieusement.

— Oh, je me sens tellement confus ! Parle-moi ! supplia-t-il.

Elle continua à hocher la tête avec un petit mouvement ouvert de la main qui signifiait qu'elle réclamait encore un moment de plus, puis elle inspira profondément.

— Tu as raison sur toute la ligne… Quelque chose est en train de jouer très méchamment avec toi. Jack fait écran à cela dans tes cœurs écartelés… Est-ce que dans la fameuse lettre, il y a des précisions sur les « ennemis très puissants » que tu te serais fait ? C'est lui qui me les a désignés ainsi.

— Non, il a souligné lui-même le manque cruel d'informations à leur sujet.

— As-tu jamais rencontré le Diable ? Son visage est constamment associé à une souffrance extrême. Je ne sais pas, par contre, dans quelle mesure c'est réel ou simplement le fruit de tes plus grandes de tes peurs.

— Mes plus grandes peurs se produisent toujours… Qu'as-tu vu ?

— J'ai vu ce que le Diable t'a fait. Ce qu'il t'a pris et sur quoi il a appuyé pour y arriver.

— Qu'est-ce que tu appelles le Diable ?

— Un géant immonde avec une face de crâne surmontée de cornes…

Le Docteur s'assit à son tour, ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

— Oh je craignais que ce ne soit encore celui-là… dit-il d'un ton lugubre et résigné. Je le sens dans mes cauchemars… Que m'a-t-il pris ?

— Hélas comment je vais expliquer ça ? Je ressentais qu'il avait… aspiré de force une grosse partie de tes émotions et de tes sentiments. Et, ne me demande surtout pas comment, il en a fait un fils ! Une créature qu'il a emmenée avec lui. Dans le processus, il t'a fait affreusement mal. Je comprends pourquoi tu es ainsi maintenant… Je n'en vois aucun souvenir conscient. Tout est trop profond et comme… dissimulé. Mais il y a des événements récents qui le font remonter presque en lisière. C'est exactement ce que tu pensais… Je ne peux que te conseiller de ne surtout pas laisser Clara seule. Elle était là elle aussi, je l'ai vue. Le démon voulait la prendre, ou tout du moins c'est ce dont tu as eu peur…

— Je pensais qu'elle serait plus en sécurité chez elle qu'avec moi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « un fils » ?

— Il a formé une créature avec tes souffrances. Je regrette… Oh je regrette tellement de devoir te l'apprendre… cette créature va te faire du mal… elle a déjà un nom… Il l'a appelé « Valeyard »…

Le Docteur sembla soudain respirer plus difficilement.

— C'est terrible… terrible… Tu ne peux pas savoir combien.

— Si, mon cœur. J'ai tout vu et tout ressenti.

— Où est le Valeyard ? Est-ce qu'on sait où il est allé ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

— Et tu dis que le démon s'est servi de Jack contre moi ?

— Pas directement. Je pense qu'il savait qu'il te ferait souffrir en te montrant Jack et ce que j'imagine être Rose, en train de prendre du bon temps. Tu as pris de la distance avec tes émotions pour essayer d'avoir moins mal de voir ça, et ça lui a permis de te les dérober sans difficulté.

— Je suis navré que tu aies dû supporter ça…

— Par « ça », tu veux dire la vision de Jack tout nu ? Ou tes sentiments pour une femme que tu aimais plus que moi ?... le taquina-t-elle.

— Tout ! admit-il avec un air consterné.

— Il y a pourtant une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça… souligna-t-elle. Il est très clair que le Bad Wolf est de ton côté, c'est ton allié et il ferait tout pour toi. Il faut que tu y penses sérieusement car je crois que tu te mesures à forte partie cette fois.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, se massant les tempes pour essayer de calmer sa migraine naissante. Il était tout décoiffé à force de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour désespérer un petit peu.

— Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas… réfléchit-il. Pourquoi la Bête ne t'a pas utilisée toi, plus que toute autre, contre moi ? demanda-t-il en relevant soudainement la tête.

.°.


	8. C8 : Hiérogamie

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**Hiérogamie**

LE DOCTEUR

Le Docteur regarda River et fut soudain cloué sur place, rempli jusqu'à la moelle par un pur sentiment de terreur irrépressible. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu étrange, elle n'avait plus d'iris. Et la voix qui sortait de sa bouche le secouait de vagues de désir incontrôlables dont la violence le laissait passablement humilié.

— Parce que River n'était pas disponible pour lui, mon chou ! répondit-elle.

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il resta là à la regarder. Par contre son cerveau fonctionnait ! _Terreur religieuse,_ annonçait-il, _terreur religieuse_… Une information bizarre en soi car il n'était, bien évidemment, pas religieux du tout – son intérêt pour la papesse Tasha Lem n'ayant eu que peu de rapport avec la question…

Les vieux textes de la Bible disaient qu'en présence d'un ange ou d'un dieu, les humains étaient frappés d'immobilisme, de terreur, de tremblements ou d'évanouissement... Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours cru que c'était de la couardise ou de la superstition, mais ce n'était rien de tout ça ! C'était simplement dû à la différence de potentiel énergétique entre les parties en présence ! L'organisme humain plus faible était rapidement saturé par des fréquences insoutenables, et apparemment c'était pareil pour la constitution pourtant différente des gallifréens…

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour River qui était « habitée » de cette façon et des dommages que cela pouvait lui causer.

— Qu'avez-vous fait à River !

Elle eut un clin d'œil et un rire de gorge qui l'amena au bord de l'explosion sensuelle.

— Où crois-tu qu'elle ait pêché l'idée qu'on pouvait prendre le contrôle sur des gens en les investissant ? C'est MOI qui lui ai appris et je suis en train de pirater la piratesse… N'est-ce pas savoureux ?

— Qui… êtes-vous ?

— Oh, tu le sais, mon petit Seigneur du Temps. Ton bel ami docile te l'a dit, nous sommes les Tout-Puissants. Ne me fais pas ces yeux pleins de doute… Regarde. Avec l'aide fort aimable de l'Entité qui règne sur ton vaisseau – tu ne la mérites pas, soit dit en passant – regarde ce que je peux faire simplement en claquant des doigts…

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et la pièce se modifia autour d'eux pour laisser apparaître le décor de la chambre du Docteur, les murs, les meubles, et le lit se mit à pousser du sol et se former, juste sous eux. Elle regarda le tout avec un sourire ravi et satisfait.

Le Docteur se tendit et se leva d'un bond.

— Allez-vous-en ! Laissez River tranquille immédiatement ! dit-il en pointant le tournevis sonique sur elle pour essayer différents réglages qui s'avéraient déplaisamment inefficaces.

— Oh comme tu es drôle ! Ou sinon quoi ? Mais tu ne peux rien nous faire, mon Tout-Petit. Mais nous, par contre, nous pouvons te faire beaucoup de choses très intéressantes, promit-elle en se levant aussi pour venir poser ses mains son torse.

Il haleta sous son contact mais son regard était furieux. Mortifié, il serra les dents pour contrôler au mieux sa respiration.

— Que voulez-vous de moi à la f… ?

Elle étouffa sa question dans un baiser gourmand qui le mit au supplice. C'était en plus assez perturbant car il avait partiellement l'impression d'embrasser River.

— Tu parles trop !… Silence, écoute-moi. Abalon veut la jouer déloyale… Et toi pauvre Seigneur du Temps, tu as laissé la Toute-Petite Clara, toute seule. C'est très mal. Tu vas beaucoup t'en vouloir pour ça quand tu sauras… Mais pour l'heure, nous allons devoir t'aider à reconstituer le corps qu'il t'a pris et il va falloir frapper un grand coup…

— Sur quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle rit et il sentit son sang bouillir.  
Jack n'avait pas menti avec sa « combustion spontanée ». Il était même un tout petit peu loin du compte. Oh, si jamais il s'en sortait, il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse son mea culpa auprès de lui…

— C'est une expression, enfin. Nous allons devoir utiliser les grands moyens… Comme l'a dit ton bon ami Churchill, je te promets _du sang, de la sueur et des larmes_… Ne panique pas, je te jure qu'en fait ce sera très agréable. Juste une petite opération pour te rendre un peu de ce que tu as perdu. Mais _quelqu'un_ aime se faire attendre…

— Quelqu'un ?

— Le Mastermind va nous rejoindre dans une minute.

— _Qui ça_ ?

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir un instant puis déclara d'un air satisfait :

— Myrn'An Ghar ! C'est comme ça que ta race l'appelle, non ?

— Mais… qu'est-ce que vous comptez me… faire ?

Du bout de son ongle, elle dessina un lacis de feu sur sa cuisse. Il aurait presque juré que c'était un mot en gallifréen…

— Je crois que tu le devines déjà. Tu sors à peine de cette tricherie que t'a permis ton humaine modifiée… et tu as découvert deux ou trois choses que tu n'aurais pas dû découvrir. Pas tout heureusement. Mais en étant amputé de tout ce qu'Abalon t'a pris, tu es très diminué et tu fais de mauvais choix. Il le sait et il en profite. Nous sommes tout disposés à arranger ça, mais pour cela nous avons hélas besoin du sacrifice d'une vierge ou deux…

Le Docteur rugit :

— Je vous interdis… !

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Shhh ! Cesse de t'agiter inutilement. Elle est plus que d'accord… Prépare-toi, il arrive.

— Vous abusez de nous, c'est honteux ! Je ne…

Il ne put finir sa phrase.  
En termes de sensation, il venait d'avoir l'impression d'être tout bonnement tranché en deux dans le sens de la hauteur et électrocuté sur place.

.°.

* * *

HARMOND ET OFFERDITH

— Oh quel raseur ! On croirait vraiment entendre Krane. Es-tu bien sûr d'être toujours le hiérarque de celui-ci, mon cher ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton différent.

— Ma Dame, salua le dieu qui venait de prendre possession du Docteur en s'inclinant. Oui j'en suis sûr, mais l'absence de sentiments en produit une imitation assez correcte…

— Commencerons-nous enfin ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire impatient.

Il écarta les bras avec un sourire en coin.

— Je suis tout à vous… Souhaitez-vous que je modifie légèrement son apparence pour qu'il ait l'air plus jeune ? Je connais vos préférences…

— Et _lui_ que dit-il ? demanda-t-elle en ôtant d'un geste la robe que portait River pour lui laisser le temps d'admirer sincèrement ses pleins et ses déliés.

— Je ne saurais répéter ses propos sans vous offenser gravement... Disons qu'il proteste vigoureusement du procédé ! Il est mortellement inquiet pour votre vaisseau. Que lui avez-vous donc dit ?

Elle fit une pause pensive et moqueuse, avant de venir l'enlacer et murmurer à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

— Je crois que j'ai dû évoquer le Sacrifice…

— Allons… Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de le terroriser ?

— Non, bouda-t-elle. Son onzième a fait allégeance mais sais-tu que lui, même s'il n'en a pas les moyens, aurait quand même voulu se refuser à nous ? Au cadeau divin de notre épiphanie ? Quelle audace aveugle et stupide ! Explique-lui… Je le sens qui pique et frise de colère sous ta peau, c'est très irritant. Il est fort pour un mortel ! Et bien trop habillé.

— Je peux parfaitement le tenir, rassurez-vous. A aucun prix, nous ne pouvons risquer qu'il s'allie avec le Valeyard, ou qu'il se laisse corrompre et apitoyer par lui, nous _devons_ intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ne lui avez-vous pas dit en m'attendant que ce soir, nous célébrions par ce rituel païen l'alliance de l'Esprit et de la Forme pour recréer d'urgence ce qui lui a été si cruellement dérobé ?

— Peut-être pas en des termes si délicatement choisis… concéda-t-elle en l'attirant sur le grand lit. Et puis quand je pense au beau petit mortel qu'il a laissé tout seul à l'infirmerie, c'est du gâchis. J'ose à peine te dire ce qu'il lui a fait. Il utilise ta connaissance médicale pour annuler mon emprise…

— C'est bien pour cette raison que nous devons être là tous les deux pour équilibrer sa dotation !

— Je peux aller chercher le joli mortel, alors ?

— Ma Dame, n'en faites pas trop, la pria-t-il en s'installant près d'elle et en réchauffant ses mains par courtoisie. Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien. Vous pourriez vous l'aliéner en lui imposant à toute force ce que sa morale réprouve. Et nous ne voulons pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? Notre propre sacrifice, ce soir, sera bien suffisant.

— Le regrettes-tu ?

Il eut un sourire moqueur en retirant son pull sans manches.

— Je ne saurais m'y risquer après ce que vous avez dit de ceux qui se refusent à vous… souffla-t-il défaisant à la hâte les boutons de sa chemise.

— Ton irrespect te perdra, jeune Limpian !…

— Mais vos bontés sont infinies et, quoi qu'il en dise, ce corps longtemps sevré réclame aussi ardemment leur prodigalité…

Elle rit et vint se couler contre lui pour l'aider dans l'opération.

— Oh, tu m'étonneras toujours ! Quelle façon exquise tu as de dire ces choses…

Le dieu acquiesça en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir provoqué par ses caresses.

— Et quelle façon délicieuse vous avez de les faire !

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, il attendait patiemment qu'elle émerge de la douce torpeur où elle était encore plongée, la tête posée contre ses cœurs dont la cavalcade avait, disait-elle, toujours le pouvoir de la bercer.

A dire vrai, il n'avait pas tellement envie de la quitter tout de suite. L'incroyable douceur de sa peau y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Le séduisant bourdonnement qui émanait d'elle au moindre contact aussi. Il devinait qu'on pouvait sans doute y prendre goût dangereusement vite… Cela l'aidait à comprendre d'autant mieux pourquoi il y avait autant d'hommes qui gravitaient autour d'elle maintenant.

Par le passé, River avait toujours eu une image de femme imprévisible, expéditive, dure, perpétuellement une arme à la main. Seuls ses proches la connaissaient véritablement pour ce qu'elle était. Mais toutes ces années qu'elle avait passée seule, ou quasi, l'avaient « attendrie » à un point qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer. Cette nouvelle River le troublait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui servir les mêmes sempiternels reproches : se complaire dans la violence et les armes à feu, se mettre dans des situations périlleuses exprès pour qu'il vienne la chercher… Elle était toujours la même, il le sentait au fond, mais elle tentait juste délibérément une autre attitude. Et elle le faisait pour lui – ce qui était assez nouveau.

Il vit avec un grand bonheur ses beaux yeux ensommeillés s'entrouvrir et puis réaliser avec stupeur où elle se trouvait. Cette magique petite fraction de seconde où la surprise le disputait chez elle à l'incrédulité. Assez comiquement, elle souleva pendant une seconde le drap de leurs deux corps dénudés et il posa un regard interrogateur sur elle.

_« Je m'assurais que je ne rêvais pas »_ répondit-elle mentalement à sa question implicite.

_« Est-ce que nous pouvons parler de ce s'est passé ? »_

Elle gémit avant de reprendre à voix haute.

— Parler, parler… Pourquoi toujours parler ?... Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que nous venons d'avoir notre seconde nuit de noces et que je suis à nouveau ta femme. En vertu des lois de Gallifrey…

Il eut un petit rire bref.

— Oh, c'est vrai ! murmura-t-il comme si c'était très drôle. Bonjour mon épouse… Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avant ?

— Avant ? répéta-t-elle en jouant l'innocence. Avant quoi très précisément ?

— River… commença-t-il un léger ton de reproche dans la voix. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce dont tu te souviens, c'est très important.

— Avant que ces deux entités, pour le moins facétieuses, nous laissent enfin seuls, tu veux dire ?

Il se redressa assis, soudain plein d'enthousiasme. Elle sourit en voyant ses boucles argentées vraiment n'importe comment, ce qui lui rappelait une autre de ses incarnations.

— Oh alors tu te souviens d'eux ! J'avais peur qu'ils n'aient tout effacé…

— Une fois encore ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Il hocha lentement la tête sans dire un mot.  
Le sentant triste, elle vint à genoux l'entourer de ses bras, dans son dos, et elle embrassa sa ligne d'épaule en faisant remarquer qu'il était encore tout noué. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au massage qu'elle entrecoupait de légers baisers.

— Ma toute belle, comme je suis soulagé que ce soit toi… soupira-t-il après un moment.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

— Tu avais peur que l'entité reste pour toujours à ma place ?

— Oh, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas demandé… Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait mal ? Est-ce que tu étais consciente tout le temps ?

— Ça allait, je n'ai pas eu trop mal, ni quand elle a débarqué, ni après, souffla-t-elle en mordillant un peu le lobe de son oreille. Quand tu t'es montré plus passionné que jamais…

— Jack me l'avait dit pourtant, soupira-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta et d'une main fit tourner sa tête vers elle pour le regarder en face, mi-sérieuse mi-moqueuse.

— Hey, la teneur de vos conversations avec Jack aurait-elle donc tant changé ?

Il secoua la tête vigoureusement.

— Non ! Jack m'a dit dans la lettre qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir écrite, que ces individus se servaient plus ou moins de nos désirs pour accomplir leurs propres desseins. C'est pour ça que c'est difficile de leur résister. Et si on essaie, ils nous font plier quand même. C'est pour ça que je me suis tenu éloigné de Clara… J'avais peur qu'on l'utilise, _elle_ ! Je craignais que quelque chose comme ça n'arrive. Je me sentais idiot de le penser et pourtant c'est bien arrivé !

— Oh la pauvre petite, persifla un peu River. Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de se réveiller au matin dans le lit d'un homme qui vous fait rêver depuis longtemps ?

— Découvrir que la réalité n'est pas à la hauteur de ses rêves, répondit-il du tac au tac. Je suis un peu différent des autres sur ce plan…

— Mon petit cœur, il n'y en a plus d'autres comme toi, tu es forcément différent.

— Non je veux dire les autres moi… La Bête, celui que tu appelles le Diable, je le vois constamment dans mes cauchemars qui pointe un doigt vers moi et qui dit que j'étais son second choix, que c'était moi qu'il voulait prendre pour en faire le Valeyard…

— Parce que tu es un peu moins prude ? Et bien, depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

— Merci bien pour le « un peu moins » !…

Elle posa le plat de sa main sur sa taille et il fit un bond dans le lit à ce contact.

— Mais je le prouve : seulement un peu moins… Tu vois ? Tu sursautes encore dès que je te touche à peine…

— C'est-à-dire que… Ça n'a rien à voir ! fit-il en fronçant les sourcils en bougonnant un peu. Je suis juste très chatouilleux.

Elle plissa les yeux en gloussant d'un air ravi.

— Tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais dû me dire ça, évidemment ? dit-elle en le renversant à nouveau sous elle pesant délibérément de tout son poids sur lui pour l'étreindre un peu partout où elle supposait qu'il pourrait réagir.

— Aouch ! Je te prierais de me ménager un petit peu, ce corps n'est pas tout jeune...

Elle eut un petit sourire diabolique pour répondre avec impertinence :

— Mais je suis archéologue et parfaitement formée à manipuler les antiquités avec le plus grand soin…

— Oh non ! C'est moi que tu oses traiter d'_antiquité_ ? Tu vas voir un peu si je suis une antiqu…

Elle eut un fou rire et lui vola un baiser avant de réfugier sa tête dans le creux de son cou, le laissant désarmé et sans autre choix que d'embrasser sa tignasse luxuriante couleur de vieil or.

— Oh, Docteur, je t'aime tant ! Dis-moi que ça va aller et que tu vas triompher de ces nouveaux ennemis ! Sont-ils tous contre toi, les deux entités et le Diable cornu ?

— Je ne sais pas très bien. Ce que je ressens, c'est qu'il faut se méfier d'eux…

— Même quand elle a dit que ce n'était pas bien de laisser Clara seule ? Il me semble qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire à leur façon quelque chose pour t'aider. Peut-être que ces deux-là ne sont pas si mauvais ? hasarda-t-elle.

— Nous obliger à avoir des rapports sexuels pour je ne sais quel motif futile ? Non, c'est mauvais ! répondit-il catégoriquement.

— Hum, voilà donc ce que tu dis à ta nouvelle épousée qui vient de s'offrir à toi avec tant d'amour ?

— Oh Seigneur, non River ! N'interprète pas de travers ce que je viens de dire ! Il faut que nous restions unis, je crois que les temps qui s'annoncent vont être très difficiles. Ils chercheront à nous diviser, nous séparer, je le sens. La race de la Bête ne sait faire que cela, détruire et jouir de la souffrance… Je veux que tu saches maintenant et quoi qu'il advienne… que je t'aime.

— C'est la première fois que tu me le dis de cette façon si simple et si directe...

— Je suis heureux que tu aies compris que je te l'ai déjà dit de bien d'autres façons… Mais je le fais aujourd'hui parce que je sais que la moindre petite incompréhension, le plus petit doute pourra être utilisé contre nous, pour nous faire mal, pour nous fragiliser. J'en profite pour te dire que je sais que tu n'aimes pas que moi et que je l'accepte.

— Si, je n'aime que toi !

Il secoua la tête et caressa sa joue boudeuse du bout d'un doigt.

— Avant peut-être… Mais parmi les réalités du mariage gallifréen dont tu ne veux pas entendre parler, il y a le fait que les époux communiquent si intimement et si profondément en se transmettant leurs pensées, et que leur aspiration à fusionner devient si forte… Tu as déjà pris de Hart une partie de lui, celle qui considère que la monogamie est contraire à son idée de l'amour._ « L'amour additionne et ne retranche rien »_ récita-t-il.

— Je n'aime que toi ! insista-t-elle en fermant obstinément les yeux.

— Shh, shh, fit-il en la berçant tout doucement. Ça va aller, ça va aller… Reste encore un tout petit peu juste là. Nous allons faire face et trouver une parade, je te le promets, et ensemble nous finirons par triompher de ces nouveaux ennemis.

Et s'il parvenait à trouver très vite comment, ce ne serait plus un pieux mensonge.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

_Le Docteur retrouve Clara (et de vieilles connaissances) pour une prochaine aventure dans :  
**Les Neiges Sanglantes de Meltomène **et sa suite** La petite voleuse de cookies. **_

_Le spin-off de Velquesh centré sur le trio Jack, River et John se conclut dans : **Dernier Taxi pour Salkinagh**  
_


End file.
